Descubreme
by Neko-Tiara
Summary: Vicent McMahon contrata a una doctora, Jeff Hardy conoce a una chica en la calle. La doctora oculta más de un secreto, ¿quién podrá descubrirlos? Averigualo, debes...descubrirme.
1. Chapter 1

La noche era oscura, la luna apenas irradiaba luz, las farolas parpadeaban, las calles estaban vacías, los callejones parecían portales al infierno, y de vez en cuando se oía a algún gato maullar o moverse en busca de presas.

Una figura, de generosas curvas, estatura media se movía por una de las calles traseras. Su largo y negro cabello jugaba con el viento helado que suspiraba como lamentos. Sus ojos oscuros iban clavados en el asfalto, e intentaba ir lo más deprisa que sus cansados pies le permitía. Iba ataviada con unos pantalones negros, un corto vestido rojos que más bien parecía una camisa larga, atada al cuello y una fina chaqueta blanca, que no le proporcionaba ni pizca de calor.

Cuando llegó a la calle principal lo primero que noto fue el incremento de luminosidad, a causa de los neones que cubrían las paredes, luego pudo oír, al final de la calle, las risas y gritos de unos jóvenes, supuso irían borrachos, y a pesar de que le hubiese gustado no ir por esa calle, era la única vía para llegar a su casa directamente.

El grupo de jóvenes no eran más que tres jóvenes de unos veinte años, apretó las manos dentro de su chaqueta, mas no acelero su paso. Uno de los jóvenes, el que parecía el líder, se acercó a ella.

-¡Ey, monada!-le silbó-¿Por qué no te vienes a divertir con nosotros?

La chica lo ignoró completamente, pero una fuerte mano en su brazo la detuvo y con poderío la giró.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue que le arrebataban su chaqueta y su camiseta era semi arrancada de su cuerpo. Se revolvió contra el chico, quien la golpeó, dejándole la mejilla roja y el labio partido, la sangre inundó su boca, con ella el mal sabor del hierro. Unas manos indeseadas acariciaron con brusquedad y sin pudor su cintura, y a pesar del temor de que la golpeasen, pateó, intentando alejar al agresor mientras arañaba a sus secuaces, que la mantenían sujeta contra la pared.

Sintió la sangre recorrer su brazo elevado antes de notar el dolor, habían perforado su mano, dejándola clavada con una navaja entre dos ladrillos que sobresalían en la pared. Una de las patadas dio en el blanco, mas no con el efecto deseado, la chica cayó al suelo, una lluvia de golpes asediaron su cuerpo instantáneamente.

No supo cuando los chicos terminaron su tortura, ni cuando perdió la conciencia entre los cálidos brazos de un ángel de ojos verdes.

Le despertó el escozor a la altura de su muñeca, ya no estaba en la calle, estaba en un acogedor salón, con una exquisita decoración. Miró su muñeca, pero no tenía nada. Intentó levantarse, pero al apoyar el brazo derecho, su extremidad envió una corriente de dolor a su cabeza. Gimió y se llevó la mano del otro brazo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. El sopor que antes tenía tapaba ese dolor. Poso sus pies en el frío piso y con impulsó se levanto, todo su cuerpo tembló y a su alrededor giró. Noto unos fuertes brazos enrollarse en su cintura, como el lazo de un regalo. Esa persona la sentó en el sillón, tomando su barbilla, elevándola, quedando frente al rostro de su salvador. Tenía el pelo largo de varios colores, sus cejas fruncidas sensualmente y dos gemas verdes por ojos. Su bella sonrisa la eclipso unos segundos, y hubiese seguido así de no ser por un punzante dolor en su labio, que la hizo apartarse.

-Tranquila-su varonil voz la hizo mantenerse quieta, su labio volvió a escocer-Con esto se cicatrizará pronto.

-¿Dónde estoy?-su voz sonó temblorosa-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Estás en mi departamento-la obligo a recostarse nuevamente-Unos chicos te estaban golpeando cuando te encontré.

El chico la tapó dulcemente y le recomendó dormir.

Cuando despertó, no había nadie en la casa. Sobre la mesa frente al sillón donde descansaba, había una nota:

"Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que vuelva, es más, te recomiendo que lo hagas. Toma un baño y coge algo de la nevera"

Al final firmaba Jeff, ese nombre le sonaba, pero no conseguía acordarse de donde.

Ella le dio la vuelta al pequeño papel y con el bolígrafo que estaba junto a él escribió:

"Gracias por ayudarme. Tengo que negarme a la tentación de quedarme. Muchas gracias de nuevo, por todo lo que has hecho por una desconocida. Alice A."

Salió del departamento, dándose cuenta de que llevaba una camisa que no era suya. Al principio se perdió, pero con pedir unas cuantas indicaciones pudo ubicarse y llegar a su departamento.

En el contestador había un mensaje que le alegro el día.


	2. Chapter 2

Había pasado una semana desde que había sido ayudada por Jeff. Se acordaba de ese chico siempre, y a veces se sorprendía recordando su rostro, y terminaba sonrojada. También se sentía nerviosa, debido a qué Vicent McMahon, presidente de la WWE, había decidido contratarla como doctora, había despedido a su anterior médico porque recibía quejas continuamente de su poca eficacia.

Alice, había leído la noticia, y decidió intentarlo, a pesar de que tenía sus dudas, pues al ser la WWE tan famosa, habría miles de médicos muy buenos y con mucha experiencia tras el puesto. Al final la habían contratado, y ya había quedado con el Sr. McMahon en un restaurante de la zona para una "entrevista".

En ese momento arreglaba su vestuario, no sabía como debía ir, al final se decantó por una falda negra y una camisa blanca de manga larga, con una chaqueta negra por encima. Acabando de salir del baño, volvió a pillarse a sí misma pensando en un par de ojos verdes y bella sonrisa. Tuvo que pellizcarse para despertar y pensar en la cita que tenía. Ya se había vestido y se encontraba frente al espejo del baño, peinándose el largo cabello en una cola de caballo, mientras observaba su amplia gama de maquillaje. Se pintó los labios de rojo, y delineo sus ojos en negros, a su parecer iba formal y a la vez bonita.

Sonrió y salio a la calle, tomó un taxi y se dirigió al restaurante.

Este era fino, con arreglos hermosos y sencillos. Los camareros iban y venían con la elegancia del mejor ballet, ataviados con exquisitos uniformes en rojo y negro. Las mesas adornadas maravillosamente, con manteles bancos y candelabros que ofrecían la suficiente luminosidad para los clientes. Muchas de las mesas estaban llenas, pero solo en una estaba el hombre que ella buscaba. Él iba ataviado con un traje gris y una corbata azul celeste. Se acercó a paso firme, sus pasos eran firmes, cuando estuvo a poco más de medio metro de la mesa se detuvo.

-¿Perdón?-suspiró-¿Sr. McMahon?

El hombre levanto su mirada, que se abrió al ver a la chica. Se puso en pie y le tendió la mano, ella la aceptó y se sonrojo al ver que Vicent llevaba su mano a los labios, posando un suave beso.

-Usted debe de ser la Srta. Albinka-sonrió al ofrecerle sentarse-Es un gran placer conocerla. Su currículo me agrado bastante.

-Me alegra que le gustase-Sonrió-Pero tengo una duda… ¿qué lo hizo decantarse por mi currículo y no el de otro? Porque supongo tendría miles de currículos de doctores con más experiencia.

-Y los había-respondió con otra sonrisa-Pero su inexperiencia y el hecho de que fuese sincera con los trabajos que tenía me hicieron decantarme. Ahora, permítame preguntarle, ¿cómo es que una chica como usted, se decidió hacerse doctora?

-Siempre me gusto mucho esa ocupación-explicó-Por lo que en cuanto tuve oportunidad decidí estudiar la carrera de medicina.

La comida se llevo a cabo de maravillas, las preguntas iban y venían, quedando ambos claramente satisfechos con el otro. Al término de la reunión.

-Me deleita su sinceridad, sus ganas de trabajar-nombró-Por eso creo que debería firmar el contrato hoy mismo y comenzar mañana.

-A mi me agradaría de sobre manera conocer hoy, después de firmar por supuesto, las instalaciones medicas y demás.

-Por mí, encantado, entonces nos vemos hoy a las seis y media.-Ambos se estrecharon las manos y Alice decidió pagar la cuenta, a pesar de que Vicent se negaba vehementemente.

Esa tarde decidió ponerse unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, con unas botas de tacón de aguja y una gabardina negra. Bajo al garaje del bloque de pisos, donde esperaba, ansiosa de ser montada, una preciosa Kawasaki Ninja azul y violeta. Se colocó el casco y salió del garaje a una velocidad de vértigo.

Tras firmar el contrato, Alice fue conducida hasta el área de medicina, donde quedo en ser recogida en media hora.

La sala principal, donde se encontraban tres sillones grandes y dos individuales, una larga mesa de cristal, y algunos cuadros. Allí había, adjunto un baño, en no muy buenas condiciones. Al lado de esta sala se encontraba la sala de quirófano, algo bastante básico. Mas le sorprendió el lamentable estado en el que se encontraban los instrumentos, algunos tenían mancas de sangre seca, otros estaban rotos y en algunos casos oxidados. Las máquinas funcionaban a la perfección.

Al entrar en lo que parecía la zona de camillas se encontró con diez camillas alineadas de manera perfecta, bien hechas, con cortinas azules entre ellas, para dar más privacidad. A un lado había algunas sillas de plástico. Se dirigió a lo que sería su despacho. Dentro había un escritorio lleno de papeles, algunos archivos de algún que otro luchador. Había además unos archivadores, donde supuso tendrían que estar el resto de archivos y fichas de los luchadores y además los cálculos de lo que se había hecho con el dinero que se disponía para comprar medicinas y demás. Adjunta a la habitación se encontraba una sala menor, llena de estanterías de metal y cristal, algunas cajas, donde había medicamentos, la mayoría de estos caducados desde hacía meses.

Estaba saliendo cuando se encontró con el Sr. McMahon.

-¿Y qué te parece tu área de trabajo?

-No se lo tome a mal, Sr. McMahon, pero creo que le han estado estafado durante mucho tiempo.

-Llámame Vicent-le dijo-¿Y por qué insinúas eso?

-Si lo desea, verá los instrumentos no se encuentran en el mejor de los estados, faltan medicamentos y algunos están caducados desde hace meses...-Su móvil comenzó a sonar y se sonrojó entupidamente-Perdón.

Vicent hizo un gesto mientras se concentraba en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Sí?

-¿Alice? Soy Bella.

-Hola, Bella. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Más bien que necesitas tú-la otra chica rió-Hoy se cumple un mes desde tu último pedido, dime, ¿te hace falta algo?

-Pues ahora que lo dices, necesito muchas cosas.

-¡Qué miedo me das cuando dices eso! Haber dime que necesitas y para cuando.

-Pues apunta y te digo. Lo necesito, si no es mucha molestia para mañana mismo. ¿Podrías?

-¿Es un reto?-cuestiono Bella-Por supuesto que sí, solo dime.

-Necesito un equipo básico de cirugía. Varios antiflamatorios, de diferentes tipos, unas dos cajas, vendas, con tres cajas tendré hasta el próximo mes-Pensó en lo siguiente-Un equipo completo para análisis, hielo instantáneo, de ese que viene en una bolsa, que se enfría al golpearlo, unas dos cajas también.

-Si que es grande tu pedido. ¿Algo más, Alice?

-Si, sedantes, anestesia, local y general, dos de cada. Manda también material de saturación, ya sabes, aguja e hilo como decíamos, con una caja tengo. Manda jeringuillas y agujas esterizadas, unas dos cajas-Siguió pensando-Y un sillón de masaje. Por ahora nada más, creo si eso te llamo yo, ¿ok?

-Tendrás eso en tu casa ¿o lo quieres en otro sitio?

-Mándalo a la WWE, ¿podrías?

-Por supuesto-La llamada se cortó y ella se giro al presidente.

-Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos?-intentó ubicarse-A sí, le decía que lo han estado estafando debido a que según creo, tendría que mirarlo más detenida…

-No te preocupes, te creo, pero ahora deberíamos pedir material…

-Ya lo he hecho, una amiga lo mandará aquí para mañana mismo.

-Bueno, entonces si no es más, nos retiramos, el espectáculo comenzará mañana.

Ambos se fueron, quedando en verse el día siguiente a las cuatro de la tarde allí mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

Había llegado el día de nuevo, como si nada, el tiempo se había ido volando y ya casi llegaba la hora de comenzar a trabajar, había llamado a Miner para avisarla de que hoy no podría ir a trabajar y que tendría que ir mañana, ella no puso ninguna impedimenta en cuanto le contó todo y quedo en que Estelle la reemplazaría.

Reconoció el coche del Sr. McMahon en el aparcamiento, dejo su moto fuera, pues no sabía porque sentía vergüenza.

De nuevo la condujeron a la zona de medicina, que ahora estaba llena de cajas. Tenía alrededor de dos horas y media para ordenar todo aquel desastre que se había ocasionado fuera. Primero entró los paquetes grandes, el sillón de masaje que había encargado quedó en el extremo de la habitación de camillas, listo para usarse. Tiró todos los instrumentos de cirugía y los reemplazo por los nuevos, al igual que conecto las máquinas y repartió en el espacio que quedaban los instrumentos de análisis. En ese tiempo, una hora y cuarto, pudo colocar la mitad de las cosas, la otra mitad la entro en la habitación de reservas y fue tirando los medicamentos caducados, colocando los nuevos, al igual que puso en las estanterías las jeringuillas y demás cosas necesarias en la actividad diaria. El tiempo se pasaba volando y solo le faltaban quince minutos para que empezara el show. Se colocó su bata blanca, cortesía de la WWE y se sentó frente al escritorio, colocando todos y cada uno de los papeles, de vez en cuando se interesaba por los archivos y los leía por encima para situarlos en su sitio.

Ya se comenzaban a oír los gritos de los fans, la música de las presentaciones y los golpes, cuando su primer paciente llegó. Lo reconoció como MVP, tenía la nariz sangrante y gesto de dolor.

-¿Hay alguien?-llamo con voz extraña-Necesito ayuda para cortar la hemorragia.

-Pasa-con una sonrisa condujo a su paciente a una de las camillas donde lo sentó y retiró su mano-Se te ha saltado una vena, pon la cabeza así.

Hizo que pusiera la cabeza hacia atrás, por lo que la sangre no salía, con gasas limpiaba la sangre, lo hacía con cuidado, al pasar cinco minutos ya estaba limpio y no sangraba.

-Ya está-terminó su faena.

-Gracias, eh-intentó recordar un nombre en vano.

-Me llamo Alice, soy nueva-le tendió la mano.

-Pues menos mal que ya llegó la enfermera nueva, el doctor era incapaz de hacer algo sin ayuda.

-Yo…-intentó corregir.

-Bueno, Alice, muchas gracias, ya si eso nos veremos.-se despidió a la vez que salía velozmente por la puerta.

-Soy la nueva doctora-terminó de corregir, suspiró y se preparo para corregir a quien le dijese que era enfermera.

La primera hora paso intentando que los números le concordasen con la realidad, el anterior médico había usado cantidades exuberantes de dinero para medicinas que no se habían comprado, en sueldos de una enfermera que no cobraba bien, y así muchas cosas que probaban su teoría de la estafa que había venido sufriendo la WWE.

Fuera el combate de Batista, y el Enterrador, llegaba a su fin, los "doctores" estaban revisando a ambos hombres para llevarlos a la enfermería. La puerta de su despacho se abrió y la sorprendió uno de los que debían estar fuera.

-Perdone, ¿el doctor?-Alice se señalo a sí misma y el otro intento no sorprenderse mucho-Tiene dos pacientes, doctora.

En las camillas, estaban ambos hombres, uno tenia el rostro sangriento y con gesto de dolor, mientras se aguantaba la rodilla. El otro estaba mirando a su compañero preocupado.

Se acercó, al que parecía, estaba peor: tenía una brecha en la cabeza, con las gasas limpio su rostro, este abrió los ojos para decir algo, pero al ver que no era quien el esperaba ver, se mantuvo en silencio y dirigió su mirada hacia el lado contrario.

El más atemorizador la miró sin entender. Alice hizo recostar al de la camilla, no sabía si podría cocerle la herida sin anestesia, por lo que decidió ponerle anestesia local. La cara quedo anestesiada y pudo hacer la saturación, no fueron más de cinco puntos. La rodilla empezaba a tener un color morado y estaba hinchada, por lo que al no saber si era del hueso o del músculo la enrolló con venda, intento hacerlo lo más fuerte posible.

-Ya esta-el chico la miró-Tendrás que tener cuidado con la rodilla y los puntos, pero no tienes que estar de baja.

Luego se dirigió al otro hombre.

-¿Le duele algo?-el hombre la miró y negó-Tumbase en la camilla, tengo que asegurarme de que todo este bien.

El hombre se sentó en la camilla, la chica comenzó a pasar las manos por sus hombros, sus brazos, su espalda, deteniendose de vez en cuando para asegurar algún dato, o al escuchar los gruñidos que su paciente soltaba, terminó por la cadera, sus piernas y su cuello.

-Al parecer está todo bien, algunos hematomas, pero no tiene roturas, ni fisuras. Si le duele algo le recomiendo vaya a un hospital o se pase por aquí.

-De…acuerdo, enfermera.-la verdad es que no se esperaban aquello, ni el luchador ni la doctora.

-Soy la nueva doctora, no enfermera, Alice Albinka.-le ofreció la mano.

-Lo siento. Mark Calaway-estrecho la mano de la mujer quien sonreía.- ¿Me puedo ir?

-Adelante-se apartó de su trayectoria justo a tiempo para no ser atropellada.

-Perdone-el hombre recostado giró su cabeza y la miro de arriba abajo-¿Yo me puedo ir?

-Le recomiendo que se quede aquí, por lo menos hasta que la anestesia se acabe-reacomodó las almohadas bajo la cabeza de Batista-O si no irás con una cara extraña.

-Muchas gracias.

Ella se retiro de la habitación para volver a su despacho. Se dirigió al gran archivador gris que estaba al lado de la puerta de la sala de medicamentos, abrió la primera y se encontró con los luchadores de la "A" a la "B", busco la foto del hombre al que había curado, pero no lo encontró y se decidió por seguir de la "B" a la "C" y por suerte lo encontró: Batista, David. Ojeó su ficha técnica pero no le dio mucha importancia, fue a su ficha medica, al parecer nunca había tenido fracturas en la rodilla, por lo que se apresuro a poner las nuevas, con una interrogante al lado.

Sin darse cuenta, se quedo ensimismada, pensando en el rostro de Jeff, como había aprendido a llamarlo. En la puerta estaba el señor McMahon, observando su rostro sonriente.

-¿Hola?-dijo sonriendo-Perdón que te moleste, pero tienes esperando a un paciente.

De vuelta volvió a la sala de al lado, esta vez el chico estaba inconsciente, una chica estaba con él. El chico no presentaba signos de heridas externas, más aquellos gemidos que salían de la boca del hombre le daban una idea de donde estaba el problema, tendría una hemorragia interna a la altura del frontal que debía operarse inmediatamente. Suspiro.

-Llévenlo al quirófano-pidió, sintió que dos miradas la taladraban por la espalda y siguió rápidamente a los hombres que llevaban a, como le habían dicho se llamaba, Shawn Michael.

Nunca había hecho una operación de ese tipo, pero en la Universidad eran de las que más le gustaban.

Estaba sola en el quirófano, por lo que se alegro cuando vio que la hemorragia solo estaba comenzando y podía ocuparse sola. La sangre comenzó a salir en cuanto corto en la sien izquierda, podía ver que si no hubiese intervenido, los nervios oculares y la retina sufrirían desprendimientos y colapsos, uno detrás de otro. Pasó media hora antes de poder cerrar el corte, la arteria había sido, literalmente, aplastada, y la sangre había dejado de llegar con normalidad al cerebro.

A fuera, en la habitación donde habían quedado Batista y la chica que acompañaba a Shawn, comenzaron a llegar algunos luchadores, entre ellos Undertaker, Jeff y Matt Hardy, que se fueron a una de las camillas y cerraron la cortina, seguidos por Triple H, que venía porque tenía una brecha en la ceja. La mujer se desesperaba al no saber nada de HBK y Triple H la calmaba diciéndole que llegaría pronto. La puerta se abrió y entro un medico del ring trayendo a Shawn.

-¿Y el doctor?-pregunto Paul manteniendo una gasa en su ceja.

-Ha ido a hablar con el Sr. McMahon. No tardará mucho.

Al irse el pobre chico, Undertaker y Batista comenzaron a reírse a mandíbula batiente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que has dicho "doctor"-respondió Batista, quien se agarraba el estómago.

-¿Y?

-Pues que te vas a sorprender bastante-Undertaker se secaba las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos por la risa.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y entro Alice, que se quedó parada en la puerta con el espectáculo, Mark y David la miraron, poniendo sonrisas, Triple H, la miro de arriba abajo, como diciendo "¿quién es ella?", y para finalizar el cuadro una desesperada mujer que se abrazaba al cuerpo inconsciente del último paciente.

-Buenas noches, doctora.-saludo Mark.-Él es su nuevo paciente, Paul Levesque.

-Perdón por la espera, tome asiento en una camilla-dijo, para revisar la brecha, calculando el número de puntos y desaparecer por la puerta de su despacho.

-¿Doctora?

-La doctora Albinka, al parecer.

Alice volvió a aparecer, trayendo consigo anestesia, aguja e hilo. Pinchó la ceja de su paciente, luego coloco el hilo en la aguja y comenzó la cura. No fueron sino dos puntos.

-Con esto estará bien-Triple H no escuchaba muy bien lo que le decían pues tenía enfrente a dos razones de peso para dejar volar su imaginación-Le aconsejo que se quedé aquí hasta que pase la anestesia.

Matt Hardy descorrió la cortina para pasar y se quedo observando a la doctora, sonrió.

-Perdone, señorita, ¿sabe si el doctor tardará mucho?

-¿Usted también esta herido?

-No, el herido es mi hermano, se tiro desde muy alto y le duele la cadera.

-¿Dónde esta su hermano?

-En esa camilla.

La chica desapareció por la cortina y Matt se quedo algo extrañado.

-Pero… ¿y el doctor?

-Ella es el doctor-Triple H todavía tenía la imagen de los pechos de la chica frente a sus ojos y se sonrojo.

-Ah-fue lo único que escapo de los labios de Matt.

Detrás de las cortinas, Jeff esperaba bocabajo, mirando a la siguiente camilla por lo que no vio a la persona que entraba. Alice a su vez tampoco veía quien era su paciente.

-¿Disculpe?-Jeff se giró y se reconocieron al instante, pero no dijeron nada-¿Me puede…decir donde le duele?

Jeff apoyó la mano en el lado derecho de su cadera, ella levanto un poco la camiseta y acarició la zona, apretando un poco para conocer mejor el daño.

-No tiene roturas ni fisuras, es el dolor de la caída-sonrió-Para quitar esa sensación, le pido me acompañe. ¿O quiere le pida a alguien lo ayude a caminar?

-No, yo puedo caminar-Jeff miró los ojos oscuros de la chica-¿Dónde me pongo?

-En aquel sillón de masajes-ambos se sonrojaron pero ninguno notó lo colorado del otro pues desviaron las miradas.

Jeff se acostó boca abajo, Alice retiro la camiseta hasta la mitad de la espalda y volvió a acariciar la zona afectada, esta vez con más cuidado, por lo que las caricias eran placenteras. El Hardy suspiraba de vez en cuando y la doctora se sonrojaba, sentía que las piernas no le aguantarían pues le temblaban las rodillas. El estómago lo sentía pesado, como si de repente fuera de piedra.

-Esto…ya está-mordió su labio inferior-¿Te sigue doliendo?

-No, muchas gracias.-se levanto con cuidado, notando que su cadera no dolía. Ahora una pequeña pregunta-¿Cómo te llamas? El día que te encontré no nos presentamos.

-Alice Albinka-su propia cabeza la traicionaba, se sonrojo de nuevo y desvió la mirada. Le tendió la mano-Un placer.

-El placer es mío-Acepto su mano-Jeff Hardy.

-Encantada de "conocerle", Sr. Hardy.

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a sonrojarse.

-Será mejor que me vaya, antes de que…

La cortina que los ocultaba fue retirada y Matt entró, quedando un poco impresionado al verlos tan amigables.

-Perdón, creo que mejor me voy.

-No, espera, voy contigo-La voz de Jeff sonó tranquila pero por dentro estaba nervioso-Gracias, Drta. Albinka.

Ambos luchadores salieron de la sala, Batista y Undertaker también se fueron, pues el segundo ya no tenía la anestesia. Triple H se quedó sentado en la camilla mientras se tocaba el lado izquierdo que estaba entumido. HBK todavía estaría inconsciente un par de horas, la mujer se había tranquilizado y junto con Matt y Jeff se fue, quedando Triple H en la enfermería. La doctora había revisado a Shawn y luego se había acercado a asegurar los puntos de Paul. Había apuntado algo en una libreta y le había dicho que si Michael despertaba o le dolía la cabeza la avisase. Luego se encerró en su despacho, dejando la puerta semiabierta.

-Vaya primer día-pensó, luego sonrió-Díos mío, creo que me he vuelto loca.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

Habían pasado tres meses desde que comenzó a trabajar en la WWE como doctora, ya conocía a muchos de los luchadores, y algunos se pasaban por la enfermería para charlar. No había dejado su otro trabajo, el cual mantenía en secreto. Las mejores conversaciones eran las que mantenía con Jeff Hardy, que también era el que más se pasaba por su despacho. Podían estar mirándose mutuamente, sonriendo, o también debatiendo sobre la lucha y los cuidados que debían tener para que no tuvieran tantas lesiones.

Jeff descubrió que Alice era muy dulce, tierna, tímida, debajo de la bata solía encontrarse el cuerpo de una sexy mujer, eso lo descubrió porque un día que llegó vio a Alice con un traje de cuero negro, perfectamente ajustado a su cuerpo, marcando su cintura y su cadera, y lo reafirmo cuando la vio subirse en una Kawasaki Ninja. Ciertamente, la chica era linda en extremo. Pero ella no sabía que el sabía que debajo de su ropa de médico, llevase un traje tan provocador.

Ese día Alice había conseguido unas entradas para un "espectáculo", que comenzaba después de la lucha, ella iría, y le gustaría que Jeff también fuera. Cuando entró le sonrió.

-Hola, Sr. Hardy-Jeff hizo una mueca y ella rió levemente-Le tengo una sorpresa.

-De verás, Alice, llámame por mi nombre y tutéame.

-Lo haré si usted acepta mi regalo.

-Aceptaré lo que sea con tal de que me hagas caso.

-Ten entonces, Jeff.-le tendió un sobre y él la miro sin entender-Son dos entradas para un "espectáculo" hoy en la noche. Es en el "Lady of Darkness"

-Es para dos personas.

-Sí, puedes llevar a quien tú quieras.

-¿Quieres…?

-Oh, no…pero muchas gracias, yo…ya tengo mi entrada.

-Muchas gracias, Alice.

En un lapsus de felicidad abrazo a Alice y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego recordó donde estaba y con quien y se apartó sonrojado, la chica quedo shockeada y también se sonrojo, pero ella sonrió.

-Espero lo pases bien.-La puerta se abrió, Jeff se despidió y salió raudo-Nos vemos esta noche.

La persona que entro era Lita, una de las Divas con las que más amistad había entablado, era divertida y amable, y la primera que reconoció que era la doctora.

-Buenos días, Lita.

-Hola, Alice-todavía miraba la puerta interrogante-Eso era Jeff ¿no?

-Si.

La tarde pasó rápido, por suerte no hubo tantos heridos como otros días y se pudo ir pronto a casa, donde recogió una bolsa y volvió a salir, esta vez rumbo al "Lady of Darkness", que era un club nocturno muy elegante, no había barras de donde las mujeres se agarraban montando sus números. La estancia era lo suficientemente grande como para que las mesas tuviesen privacidad y los camareros pudiesen pasar. La barra estaba a la derecha, luego había un gran espacio donde la gente podía bailar. Seguido estaba la zona de mesas, la gente tomaba sus copas en compañía de amigos o compañeros, y a la izquierda las puertas al baño. Al fondo de la estancia había un gran escenario, donde ahora estaba una chica alta, con finas curvas, pelo corto, atado en dos coletas, rubia con mechas en castaño y violeta, y unos ojos avellana muy tiernos. Iba ataviada con un vestido blanco que ondeaba a su alrededor por los movimientos que realizaba su cuerpo al son de la canción que cantaba. Las luces le daban un toque etéreo a la escena y muchos clientes estaban hipnotizados por ella. Toda la sala estaba a oscuras con ligeras luces blancas y naranjas. Alice se acerco a la barra, allí una chica de cabello negro, ojos color miel y piel pálida le sonrió.

-Hola, Drta. Albinka-rió un poco-Llegas antes de tiempo y Estelle todavía no ha acabado, puedes cambiarte en el vestuario.

-Gracias, Bella-le sonrió-Por cierto, gracias por lo del pedido.

-Nada, sabes que a Kester y a mí nos encantas.

-Nos vemos, linda flor-Alice se alejó, yendo hacía un pasillo oculto por una cortina, allí se cambiaban los encargados de dar el espectáculo.

De vez en cuando se cruzaba con algún chico que la saludaba y alguna chica que le sonreía.

Llego a otra sala de menor tamaño, donde los vestidos iban y venían, al igual el maquillaje, los perfumes, zapatos. Alguien la agarro del brazo para sentarla en una silla, en el espejo se relejaba una chica de rizos castaños y ojos verdes.

-Te atrapé, Alice.-La chica la abrazó por los hombros-Tienes que darte prisa si quieres estar espléndida esta noche.

-Déjame vestirme.

La chica la soltó y se sentó, observando como se quitaba el traje de motorista, quedando en interiores. De la bolsa sacó un vestido azul que se degradaba desde los hombros, donde el color era más intenso, hasta los volantes, que eran blancos. Era un vestido atado de asillas. De las asillas caían dos trozos de tela semitransparente, que se enrollaba en el brazo. Los vuelos de la parte baja ondeaban con cada paso que ella daba. La chica castaña la volvió a sentar.

-No te pases mucho, Miner, por favor.

-Te dejaré preciosa.

La chica peinaba su largo cabello con mimo, luego lo recogió en un moño alto, del que salían flecos, esos flecos los rizó, por lo que al final parecieron tirabuzones. Luego le puso un brillo en los labios, una sombra muy ligera en celeste y delineo sus ojos con negro, dándoles profundidad. Sólo le faltaban los tacones, que se los consiguieron en un momento, blancos con tacón de aguja.

La cantante anterior entró en la sala, buscando con la mirada a alguien, cuando la encontró se dirigió casi corriendo hasta ella y la abrazo con cuidado.

-Buenas noches, Alice-le agarró las manos-Tienes que darte prisa, Kester ya te esta presentando.

Ante esto las tres salieron de nuevo con prisa, los trajes de ambas cantantes ondeaban, y las sonrisas se hacían presentes.

-Y ahora, con un fuerte aplauso, démosle la bienvenida a ¡Alice Albinka!-el público estallo en aplausos y vítores.

La nombrada salio, sonriente, escaneo el público, y vio que Jeff todavía no había llegado, a pesar de su decepción, siguió sonriendo. Se dirigió al escenario, recibió el micrófono. Les susurró a los músicos que empezarían con "Sueños Rotos" y que después seguirían con el programa. La música comenzó a sonar lenta, suave, adormecedora.

Aquella rosa muerta

en la calle espera,

mensaje tras mensaje,

preparándose a volar,

porque habías sido tú mi compañera,

porque ya no eres nada

y ahora todo esta de más

si no te supe amar, no fue por ti

no creo en el amor y no es por mí

si no te supe ver y te perdí

si cada día te negaste, hacerte sufrir

no, no…

Volver a verte otra vez,

con los ojitos empapados en ayer,

con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve

con la promesa de aquel ultimo café

con un montón de sueños rotos

volver a verte otra vez,

volver a verte otra vez,

con un montón de sueños rotos

deje el orgullo atrás por un instante,

me preparé a estar sola una vez más,

si no te supe amar, no fue por ti

no creo en el amor y no es por mí

si no alcance a entender que te perdí

si cada día te negaste hacer sufrir

no, no

volver a verte otra,

con los ojitos empapados en ayer,

con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve

con la promesa de aquel ultimo café

con un montón de sueños rotos,

volver a verte otra vez,

volver a verte otra vez,

con un montón de sueños rotos,

volver a verte otra vez

con los ojitos empapados en ayer

con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve

con la promesa de aquel ultimo café

con un montón de sueños rotos

volver a verte otra vez,

volver a vete otra vez,

con un montón de sueños rotos.

A la mitad de la canción le pareció ver que la puerta se abría y por ella entraba Jeff con su hermano, pero tan pronto lo vio fue como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado, pero sabía estaba ahí.


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

Miró al público, en el descanso de una canción a otra, y en una de las miradas a la barra lo volvió a ver, esta vez sonreía, y ella también sonrió. La música volvió a sonar de nuevo.

Yeyeyey

Dicen que por amor

solo se muere una vez,

"solo se muere una vez"

y el dolor al final

te duele si es de verdad

"ya ves"

pregúntale a la luna llena

si aun queda magia

bajo las estrellas

Cada beso malgastado

forma parte de mí

cada gesto apasionado

que me hacía feliz

se esconde para siempre

en mi piel

tan dentro

aunque me cueste reconocer

que de amor se muere una vez...

y ha sido por ti

Yeyeyeye no...

Dicen que al corazón

no se le puede engañar...no

siempre...

que no hay elección

cuando se prueba el sabor

del cielo

tan frágiles como el cristal

uniendo lo eterno

y lo superficial...

"Cada beso apasionado

forma parte de mí

cada gesto apasionado

que me hacía feliz

se esconde para siempre

en mi piel, tan dentro

aunque me cueste tanto reconocer"

cada beso que te he dado

forma parte de mí

cada instante a tu lado

mi razón de vivir

un mundo diferente

entre los dos

nadar contra corriente

tú y yo

Sin saber que no iba a volver olvidar

sin ahogarme en el mar

sin llegarme a rendir

hasta que comprendí

que de amor se muere

solo una vez...

"Cada beso malgastado

forma parte de mí

cada gesto apasionado

que me hacía feliz

se esconde para siempre

en mi piel, tan dentro

aunque me cueste tanto reconocerlo"

"Cada beso malgastado

forma parte de mí

nadar contra corriente

tú y yo

sin saber que de amor se muere

solo una vez"

La sala volvió a bullir en explosivos aplausos, mas sus ojos se dirigieron a Jeff que aplaudía sin dejar de sonreír, dándole fuerzas para continuar.

Conti, conti di pua,

Antes de conocerte

el mundo era plano

aunque lo discuta usted

Sr. Galilei

Me canse de besar ranas en vano

mi príncipe azul, jamás encontré

Y así llegaste tú

devolviéndome la fe

Sin poemas y sin flores

con defectos, con errores

pero en pie

y siento...

algo en ti

algo entre los dos

que me hace insistir

Cuando miró en tus pupilas

se que Dios no dejo de existir

y siento

algo en ti

algo entre los dos

que me hace insistir

Cuando miró en tus pupilas

sé que Dios no dejo de existir...

tú lo haces vivir, tú lo haces vivir

Cuanti, conti di pua

La vida es una colección de recuerdos

pero nada como tú

recuerdo tan bien

de la redondez que tienen

tus labios

al olor de tu pelo,

el color de tu piel

No pienses que te irás

y me voy a resignar

eres lo mejor que me ha pasado

entre lo mundano y lo sagrado

y aun más

Y siento

algo en ti

algo entre los dos

que me hace insistir

Cuando miró en tus pupilas

se que dios no dejo de existir

y siento

algo en ti

en algo entre los dos

que me hace insistir

cuando miro en tus pupilas se que dios no dejo de existir

tú lo haces vivir

Conti, conti di pua

Y siento algo en ti

Hizo una reverencia ante los últimos aplausos de la noche, esta vez no miro a Jeff, simplemente bajo del escenario y entro en el pasillo donde Kester la esperaba con Estelle que no tenía muy buena cara.


	6. Chapter 4 Part 3

-¿Paso algo?

-A Miner se le ocurrió una idea.-empezó Kester, un chico moreno, de cabello negro con zonas rojas y ojos verdes-Quiere un dúo.

-¿Dúo?

-A mi no me importa, pero ¿es necesario ponerse esa ropa?

-¿Qué ropa?

Entre ambos la llevaron al vestuario donde Miner tenía dos conjuntos, de minifaldas y top, uno en blanco y otro en negro, con unas botas a juego. Alice solo pudo abrir la boca antes de que Miner la sujetase y la desnudase allí mismo, Kester silbó.

-Póntelo-pidió/ordeno-Kester, ¿puedes ir a hablar sobre la sorpresa de la noche?

-A sus órdenes-hizo una postura militar y salia.

Antes de poder quejarse, Estelle estaba en las mismas condiciones que Alice, y ambas tuvieron que vestirse a regañadientes. Luego fueron arrastradas a unas sillas donde las peinaron y maquillaron, aunque ellas no se enterasen muy bien de lo que pasaba.

-La canción es la de "Quiero verte llorar"

De nuevo fueron sacadas al escenario, iban tomadas de la mano y cabizbajas, la música comenzó a sonar, ya les habían dicho que empezaba Estelle y luego seguía ella.

Estelle

No puedo verla

quisiera sorprenderla,

pues esto me hace daño

y no dejo de sufrir

Alice:

La vi con el

y no lo podía creer

Esa niña pija fue

la que me la jugo

Ambas:

Quiero verte llorar

es hora de pagar

Quiero que entiendas

que lo has hecho a mal

yo quiero, yo quiero

yo quiero, quiero verte llorar

llorar…

Estelle

Su novio la llevo a la cama

diciendo que la amaba

vuelve a caer

y disfruta de su amor

Alice

esa amistad

ha llegado a lo peor

voy a hacer que sufras

y sepas que es el dolor

Ambas:

Quiero verte llorar

es hora de pagar

quiero que entiendas

que lo has hecho a mal

yo quiero, yo quiero

yo quiero, quiero verte llorar

llorar…

que lo veo, que lo siento

ha llegado el momento

y quiero verte llorar

es hora de pagar

quiero que entiendas

que lo has hecho a mal

yo quiero, yo quiero,

yo quiero, quiero verte llorar

llorar…

quiero verte llorar

es hora de pagar

quiero que entiendas

que lo has hecho a mal

yo quiero, yo quiero

yo quiero, quiero verte llorar

llorar…

Volvieron a aplaudir, instintivamente, la doctora miró a la barra, donde Matt Hardy observaba a su hermano que estaba encima de la barra aplaudiendo y silbando.

Sonrío y bajaron del escenario, Estelle fue al vestuario, pero Alice fue a la barra.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó cuando llegó y se sentó-¿Estuvo muy mal?

-Fue fantástico-felicito-No sabía que fueras cantante.

-Y no lo soy-Bella colocó frente a Alice un vaso de agua-La dueña es amiga mía y le hago el favor de cantar aquí de vez en cuando.

-Una historia muy interesante-esta vez se metió Matt que se sentó al otro lado de la pelinegra-¿Algún otro favor que suelas hacer?

Jeff lo miró exasperado.

-De vez en cuando, muy pocas veces, poso con diferentes modelos para un amigo, que dibuja y si no me acosa para que le deje sacarme fotos.

En ese momento unos brazos se enrollaron alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Cómo esta hoy mi sex symbol?

-Kester-nombró cansada-Sr. Hardy, Jeff, el es Kester el amigo del que os hablaba.

-Un placer conocerlos-estrecho las manos de ambos hombros.-Si no os importa, os la robo.

-Nos vemos.

Kester la llevó hasta los vestuarios donde Miner la abrazó mientras daba saltos.

Fuera con los hermanos Hardy.

-Oye, monada-la barman paro frente a ellos-¿A qué hora sales?

-Demasiado tarde para ti.

-Perdona, ¿podrías traernos un chupito de granadina para cada uno?-pidió Jeff con una sonrisa, cuando la chica se perdió-Estas loco ¿verdad?

-No, es guapa y quiero "quedar" con ella.

-Oye, ¿crees que querrá que alguien se enteré de que canta aquí?

-No creo que le guste-por primera vez en la noche su hermano mayor parecía lo que era, su hermano mayor-Veo que el hecho de que te invitase como un gesto de confianza.

Los chupitos fueron posados en la barra frente a ellos, antes de que la chica se volviera a ir, Jeff la sujeto del brazo.

-Perdona, ¿en que revista suele salir Alice?

Bella lo miró sin entender.

-En la "Sexy canarian girl"

-¿Qué?-interfirió Matt-Esa revista no es la revista de las chicas más lindas en Canarias.

-Pensé que sabían que Alice es canaria-la chica se extraño-No es algo de lo que se avergüence, nunca lo ha hecho.

-¿Cuándo sale esa revista?-Jeff no le dio importancia al hecho de que no conociera la vida privada de Alice.

-Yo te digo-Matt se sacó una hoja del bolsillo y la abrió-La próxima sale dentro de una semana.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?-Jeff lo miró atentamente.

-Pues porque salen las chicas más lindas de toda Canarias-dijo-Pieles bronceadas, cabellos negros o castaños, ojos profundos, trajes lindos y muy buenos vinos.

-¿Vinos?-cada vez se ponía más raro-¿Qué tiene que ver el vino en una revista de chicas?

-Kester adora bañar a sus chicas en vino tinto, le da un toque brillante a la piel, mejor que el del aceite.-Bella miró a Jeff como si fuese un extraterrestre.-Esta muy claro.

Alice se unió por detrás, sonriendo, con ella venía Kester quien sonreía.

-¿Son cosas mías o tienes una idea, Kester?-Bella ya sabía lo que vendría.

-Bueno, ya lo verás cuando te saque las fotos con Alice.

La nombrada se sonrojó y bajo la cabeza.

-A mi me gustaría una revista firmada por las modelos-Alice levanto la mirada que chocó con la de Bella-¿Podría hacerse?

-"Se los has contado ¿no?"-pensó.

-"Y tu no les contaste que eres canaria"-devolvio el pensamiento-"Estamos empatadas"

-"Malvada"

-Por supuesto que sí.

La noche paso sin muchos contratiempos, algún que otro hombre que se acercaba para pedirles alguna foto con las chicas (Estelle y Miner se unieron a ellos después) o algún autógrafo de los Hardy Boyz, que se fueron apenas llegó la una de la madrugada y Alice quedó en verlos a la mañana siguiente.

-¿Te has quedado enamorada, Alice?-Miner paso un dedo por la barbilla de la nombrada y la hizo mirarla.

-No…no sé de que me hablas-Alice miró a otro lado sonrojada-Yo no estoy enamorada.

-¿No?-esta vez fue Kester quien la hizo mirarla-A mi me pareció que sí.

-¡Callaos!-tenía el rostro rojo-Me voy, nos vemos otro día.

Alice cogió su casco y se fue a su casa, pero de vez en cuando le venía a la cabeza el rostro de Jeff y sonreía enamorada.


	7. Chapter 5

A la siguiente semana, en la enfermería, Matt intentaba que Alice le firmara su foto, en la que según el, salía súper mona.

La foto en singular, era de ella vestida de gatita, con un traje hasta las rodillas blanco, unas orejitas negras, una cola enrollada en uno de sus dedos. Tenía unas medias blancas y unos zapatos de tacón. Además, Kester le había pintado unos finos bigotes con su perfilador de ojos, con el que había también pintado sus ojos y su nariz. Para terminar estaba sonrojada porque la revista no solo la compraría Matt Hardy, sino que Jeff la vería, y le daba tanta vergüenza, que se había sonrojado para la foto.

Para Matt, en la foto no era la Drta. Albinka, era Alice Albinka, una chica normal, muy linda e intrigante. La foto tenía un tinte de seducción y timidez atrayente, sin embargo había otras más sexy, como la motorista y aquella de bikinis. La piel de las modelos brillaba ante el flash de la cámara con la humedad del vino.

-¿Qué más te da?-le pidió casi de rodillas-Haré lo que quieras, pero fírmame la foto.

-Te la firmo-Matt hizo un gesto que escondió al girar la chica-A cambio de que no le enseñes la revista a nadie, ni le digas a nadie que salgo ahí ¿vale?

En respuesta, Matt le tendió el bolígrafo y la revista, con la foto que quería que le firmase.

-Gracias-le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo abrazando la revista.

Alice volvió a su trabajo, estaba investigando los niveles de glóbulos rojos en la sangre de cada uno de los luchadores y divas. Algunos estaban bien, pero había otros que le preocupaban, algunas divas lo tenían muy por debajo de lo normal y saludable, y algunos hombres muy por encima. Esos casos los apartaron para verlos más tardes, pero se iban acumulando y acumulando sobre el escritorio, y vale que uno o dos no tuviesen los niveles correctos, pero que más del tercio de la plantilla poseyese problemas, sencillamente, le extrañaba.

Dejo de lado los que le faltaban por ver y empezó a revisar los NGR (niveles de glóbulos rojos abreviado), pero si se formulaban lo que deberían tener le salían números extravagantes. Se dio cuenta entonces de lo que pasaba ahí: no solo habían estafado a la WWE en lo económico, también en lo laboral, los resultados de esos análisis eran totalmente inventados. Suspiro, agarro los fólderes que contenían los datos y se dirigió a la oficina de Vicent.

-Adelante-Fue lo que la recibió al tocar la puerta con los nudillos. Abrió la puerta y entró-¿Qué ocurre?

-Le tengo una mala noticia, Sr. McMahon.-el hombre levanto la ceja-Todavía es una suposición, pero me gustaría que mirase esto.

Le tendió las carpetas y las ojeo, parecía no entendía nada.

-Son los datos de algunos luchadores y divas-El hombre lo miró más detenidamente-Los resultados de los análisis…

-¿Análisis?-Vicent la detuvo-¿Qué análisis?

-A eso iba-tomo de nuevo la palabra-Los análisis que supuestamente fueron realizados, tienen resultados equivocados, me atrevería a decir que hasta falsos.

-Siéntate.-pidió-Explícame eso.

La reunión se prolongo hasta una hora después, con cada verificación que obtenían, el Sr. McMahon se sentía más ultrajado.

-¿Todavía tiene el currículo del anterior doctor?-el presidente de la WWE abrió un cajón, y tras rebuscar un poco le tendió unos folios-¿Me los puede dejar?

Vicent solo asintió, la chica salió del despacho y se interno en el suyo propio, lista para realizar algunas llamadas necesarias.

Matt iba por los pasillos saltando al estilo de Heidi (1), abrazaba la revista con adoración, y sonreía a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. Así se encontraba cuando recibió una llamada.

-¿Dígame?-su voz sonó cantarina y el interlocutor rió

-¿Matt Hardy?-el chico se puso serio-Soy Kester, el amigo de Alice. ¿Te ha gustado la revista?

-¡Oh!-exclamo al reconocer la voz-Si, esta muy bien.

Dejo la revista sobre su mochila en los vestuarios.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado. ¿Alice la firmó?

-Sí, al final conseguí que la firmara.

-Perdona que no la hiciera firmarla, pero en cuanto me vio con ella en las manos se fue.

-Bah, no pasa nada.-le quito importancia- Pero ¿podrías decirme, a cambio, cuando vuelve a actuar?

-¿Alice?-la voz sonó levemente sorprendida-Este sábado. ¿Por qué? ¿Volveréis a venir?

-Puede ser que vaya solo, a Jeff le da vergüenza.

-Este sábado es entrada libre, vamos a realizar un show impresionante. Tengo que irme, lo siento, adiós.

-Muy bien, gracias. Nos vemos.-Cortó la llamada y guardó su móvil.

La revista se quedo allí, con una exótica portada: Una playa de aguas cristalinas y blancas arenas, tomadas específicamente de Canarias (2), con algunos zocos (3) y personas tomando el sol. Una imagen, muy natural, mientras que Matt tuvo que salir a acción en el ring.

Ya siendo por la tarde, Matt volvió comenzó a oír pequeñas risas y exclamaciones de asombro, tenía un mal presentimiento, se acercó a la puerta y al asomarse vio como muchos de los luchadores de Smackdown! y algunos colados de Raw y ECW, ver la revista que las "Sexy Canarian Girls" le habían firmado amablemente.

-¿Se puede saber que hacéis con MI revista?-recibió la mirada incrédula de todos-¿Qué?

-¿Es tuya?-el rey Misterio alzo la revista, abierta por la página donde salía Bella, vistiendo unos pantalones vaqueros rotos, una camiseta abierta, dejando ver lo justo y necesario mientras se mordía el labio sensualmente.

-Sí, así que devolvédmela-la sangre no dejaba de acumularse en su rostro, mientras observaba el cuerpo de la chica imaginándola en situaciones algo subiditas de tono con él.

-Si es verdad, dime ¿quién sale en la tercera pagina?-esta vez fue uno de ECW quien le cuestiono-Si aciertas nos la dejas ver, y no, nos la quedamos.

-No se vale, no tenéis derecho a exigirme que os la preste si…

-¡Responde!-exclamaron todos impacientes.

-Oh, vale-hizo memoria-En la tercera pagina sale "Miss sex symbol" Estelle Ekaitz, con un bikini azul celeste, recostada en una toalla blanca y negra.

-¡Mierda!-exclamo Kane quien mantenía la revista con la página nombrada-¡Acertaste!

-Dádmela-hizo un gesto y en cuanto la tuvo a alcance la arrebato a su ladrón.-Y de esto ni una palabra a…

-¿Esa es la revista?-la voz de su hermano sonó a su espalda-¿En esa revista sale…ella?

-Verás hermano, justamente ahora acabo de llegar de comprármela y no sé quienes salen, así que…

-¿Me la dejas ver?-Para su sorpresa Jeff estaba sonriendo sonrojado.

-Vale, pero ni una palabra a ella o a "otras terceras personas".-haciendo clara alusión a las chicas del bar.

Jeff la tomo con cuidado, abriéndola con casi temor, teniéndose en las últimas paginas, sus ojos observaron cada una de las doce fotos, los gestos de Alice, su cuerpo, su timidez, y cada vez que cerraba los ojos, le venia a la mente la imagen de la doctora sonriéndole amable. Sonrió de la manera más bella que nadie hubiese imaginado y se la devolvió a su hermano con un suspiro.

-¿Y eso?-la ceja de Matt se levanto interrogantemente divertido-¿Es personal?

-Cállate, capullo-insulto empujándolo-Me voy.

Jeff salió sonrojado, su hermano estaba por burlarse de él en su propia cara. Había quedado de espaldas a los luchadores, por lo que no veía la cómica situación en la que se encontraban, observando sus manos, en donde reposaba la revista, como la ultima coca cola del desierto, debatiendo sobre quien la arrancaría de sus manos y saldría corriendo a un lugar seguro donde todos podrían ver las sutiles fotos.

Lita entró en el vestuario, venia con una lista de nombres que eran plenamente necesitados en la enfermería.

-Hola, chicos-todos suspiraron-He venido a por algunos de vosotros, hay análisis obligatorios.

-No-exclamaron algunos lastimeramente.

La tarde se fue volando aunque algunos estaban por desmayarse cuando sentían le extraían la sangre.

La semana paso de nuevo, en Smackdown! Y Raw había una desordenada revolución, porque algunos planeaban salir a una fiesta que se montarían en algún bar escogido esta vez por Undertaker.

Por su lado Matt estaba saltando de nuevo por el vestuario, cogiendo cosas, su hermano lo miraba, la sonrisa de enorme felicidad le daba una idea de a donde iba a ir.

-¿Vas a alguna fiesta?-Comenzó Jeff.

-Sí, y tu conmigo.

-No quiero ir, tenía otros planes.

-Quedarte en casa no es un plan-se puso el pelo hacia atrás y lo miro sonriente como solía hacer Matt Hardy cuando hacía algo malvado-Ver a ya sabes quien cantando si lo es.

-¿Cómo sabes que canta hoy?

-Kester y yo hemos entablado una amistad y me lo ha dicho.

-Tendré que pasar por casa antes de ir.

-No, tengo tu ropa aquí.

Jeff se cambió, su hermano había elegido unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. El mayor iba con unos pantalones caqui y una camiseta negra con los tres primeros botones desabrochados. Fue entonces que Óscar (Rey Misterio) y Dave entraron.

-Hardy Boyz-ambos rieron-Nos vamos a una fiesta, ¿os venís?

-Lo siento-se disculpo Matt-Tenemos "otros planes"

Su hermano lo empujó y salió, ante esto Matt se rió.

-¿Paso algo?

-Esta enamorado-los otros dos lo miraron sin entender-Quedó con la chica que le gusta.

El Hardy mayor salió. Los dos luchadores le siguieron y se reunieron con los otros luchadores, a quienes les contaron lo que había pasado. Hicieron votaciones y decidieron ir a ver quien era la chica o chicas, porque la sonrisa de Matt les indico que había más de una.

En secreto siguieron el coche de los Hardy, del cual salía una estridente música.

-Son unos escandalosos-Dave, quien iba en el coche de Mark (El Enterrador/Undertaker), con Oscar, y Michael, en la parte de atrás mientras que Glen (Kane) iba de copiloto.

Al llegar se detuvieron frente a un local elegante, con un fuerte neón en verdes oscuros y limas. La cola era enorme, en la puerta Kester esperaba impaciente, algunos de los clientes le gritaba para que entrara a gente. Matt y Jeff lo saludaron y entraron tranquilamente, después de ellos llegaron los otros.

-¿A dónde creéis que vais?-a pesar de que muchos de los presentes le sacaba dos palmos y eran tres veces más anchos, su tono fue frío y tajante

-Venimos con ellos-Paul señalo a los Hardy.

-Eso se dice antes-Kester sonrió y se hizo a un lado-Disfrutad el espectáculo.

Al entrar muchos se impresionaron…

-¿Qué…es…esto?-Undertaker miraba a su alrededor….


	8. Chapter 6

Las mesas estaban a un lado todas apretadas, en su lugar habían puesto butacas, donde estaban sentados los espectadores

Las mesas estaban a un lado todas apretadas, en su lugar habían puesto butacas, donde estaban sentados los espectadores. Al fondo, por delante del escenario, había un espacio lleno de humo, la gente de atrás comenzó a quejarse y tuvieron que sentarse.

La música comenzó a sonar, era una melodía tranquila, figuras comenzaron a vislumbrarse entre la humareda, cuerpos femeninos, con suaves curvas. El escenario improvisado se despejó, había cinco chicas, de izquierda a derecha:

La primera tenía el pelo atado en dos trenzas de color rojo pasión, sus ojos castaños delineados en un suave negro brillaban estremecedores, su piel pálida cubierta de agua, le daba un toque exótico. Ataviada con un vestido blanco por encima de la rodilla.

A su derecha, una chica similar, pero de ojos negros y cabello largo negro, rizado, cayendo sobre sus hombros. Ataviada con un suave vestido igual que la anterior, salvo que en negro.

La siguiente, una chica de pelo liso color cobre, por encima de los hombros, de ojos azules, llamativos y eléctricos. Iba vestida con un short azul oscuro y una camiseta manga corta, solo atada en el botón a la altura del pecho, azul celeste. De su lado izquierdo colgaba unas esposas y del contrario una porra.

La cuarta era Miner, vestida de gatita, con orejitas y colita, totalmente de blanco. Movía sus caderas rítmicamente. A su lado estaba Estelle que iba vestida de damisela medieval, llevaba un micrófono en la mano derecha.

-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros-todos respondieron-Hoy es un día especial, ¿alguien sabe por qué?-Un fuerte "no" se escucho del público-Hoy están con nosotros… ¡Jetzuvely!-la primera chica saludo con un beso al público-¡Kíbele!-la segunda guiño un ojo y sonrió-y a la que no conseguíamos tener por aquí…¡Riheca! La policía, saludo con un movimiento de cabeza al público que comenzó a corear su nombre.

-Cómo ha dicho Estelle este día es muy importante-Miner tomo el control-En el público hay un hombre que todas queremos se acerque a nosotras-Movió más las caderas-¡Matt Hardy!

Entre el público se hizo una gran ovación y el joven se levanto, y se acercó a ellas algo sonrojado.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver en esta locura-le dijo Estelle cuando Matt se acercó-Tome asiento caballero, para el espectáculo más solicitado del año pasado, ¿alguien sabe cual es?

Un "bailoteo" se oyó del público.-Si, alguien ha solicitado un "bailoteo" el Sr. Hardy… ¡Kester!

Estelle subió a la plataforma, hizo un gesto a los musicos, una musica de Jennifer López, las chicas sentaron al moreno en una silla y le esposaron las manos al respaldo, imposibilitando su movimiento. Estelle comenzó a cantar:

Ya lookin' just a little too hard at me  
Standin' just a little too close to me  
Ya sayin not quiet enough to me  
Ya sippin's just a little too slow for me  
No doubt ya playin' around cool homie  
Got me thinkin' what is it you can do for me  
Trippin' ova it, a little more than I should be  
So let ya self go and get right with me  
I'm about to sign you up, we can get right

Miner daba fuertes pasos alrededor de Matt, como si el joven se tratara de una gacela frente al experimentado león que va a su caza. Riheca movia su cadera mientras sus manos acariciaban los fuertes brazos de Matt que observaba todo con la más pervertida sonrisa. Jetzuvely describía circulos alrededor del propio círculo vicioso de Miner, mientras Kíbele observaba desde fuera, sin participar en el espectáculo como sus compañeras exitaban irremediablemente al amigo de Kester, que estaba sonrojado y hacía inútiles esfuerzos por liberarse.

Before the night is up, we can get  
get right get right, we can get right  
I'm about to fill your cup, we can get right  
Before the night is up,

we can get right tonight, we can get right  
Do you want more?

Miner se había sentado en el regazo del de ojos negros y mientras movía la cadera en círculos provocativamente, acariciaba el pecho del chico que negaba y sonreía. Riheca, con la porra, hizo que Matt la mirase y con pasión desbordante lo besó, dejandolo mudo. Jetzuvely se acercó a su compañera externa y llevandola por el traje la situo frente al público.

Ya lips talkin' bout I play too much  
Can't a woman take advantage of what she wants  
My hands movin' oh so slow  
But probably you don't know  
All I need is you here right by my side  
Take whatever ya want, baby let's ride  
And whatever ya want so you need to sign  
Just put ya name on the dotted line

Acarició con suavidad su cintura, su cadera, mientras sus manos subían, ambas iban retrocediendo, se dieron un casto beso y se separaron, quedandose a ambos lados del luchador que apenas y salía de su asombro. Riheca se había desabrochado el corto short, dejando ver una lencería blanca y también se había desabrochado la camisa, pero sin dejar entrever nada. Miner se quito el corsé que hacia ver su sostén y sus braguitas como un traje.

I'm about to sign you up, we can get right  
Before the night is up, we can get  
get right get right, we can get right.  
I'm about to fill your cup, we can get right  
Before the night is up, we can get right tonight, we can get right  
So much we've got to say

Jetzuvely abrazó por detrás a Matt, mientras Kíbele hacía movimientos sensuales frente al chico, el público aullaba con cada movimientos. Riheca y Miner pusieron a Matt de lado. Kibele puso una pierna entre las del chico y movió todo el cuerpo con los golpes de la musica, mientras que las otras dos chicas quitaban el vestido a Jetzuvely, dejandola en un short blanco y top negro. Luego fue Jetzuvely la que se cambió por Kíbele, y ambas chicas repitieron el proceso con la pelirroja, quien también tenía el mismo conjunto de la primera, pero el short negro y el top blanco.

But so little time  
And if tonight ain't long enough  
Don't leave love behind (Don't leave love behind)  
Take my hand, I'll show you how  
I'm about to sign you up, we can get right  
Before the night is up, we can get right get right, we can get right.  
I'm about to fill your cup, we can get right  
Before the night is up, we can get right tonight, we can get right

Las chicas se colocaron alrededor del luchador y lo abrazaron, quedando el rostro entre senos, con las manos, sueltas previamente por Riheca, en dos caderas que no sabía de quien eran, pero tenían buenas caderas.

-¿Les ha gustado nuestro regalo?-el publico aulló con fuerza una respuesta afirmativa-¿Y a nuestro invitado especial?-Matt asintió, mientras le daba dos besos a cada chica y a la fogosa cantante, felicitándolas-Ahora volvemos al mismo sistema de siempre, recordando a los clientes, que esto es un local de diversión, no un postítulo. Si hay algún problema Kester y Ordell no responden de sus acciones.

La chica bajo y se reunió con las chicas en la barra, Matt y Jeff estaban con ellas, y se presentaban. Kester todavía no había llegado, supusieron estaría con los trámites para el "espectáculo de media noche" como solía llamarlo él. Ordell si se unió a ellos poco después. Ordell era un chico de pelo por la mitad de la espalda de color castaño, con los ojos azules muy claros. De piel de porcelana, vestido galantemente de blanco y azueles oscuros.

En los asientos traseros del auditorio improvisados, unas súper estrellas se habían quedado a cuadritos, debido a que no se esperaban ver que los planes de sus amigos serían venir a un lugar como ese, donde se encontrarían con cinco de las "Sexy Canarian Girls".

--

En el capitulo anterior puse tres () con un numerito, pero se me olvido decirlo que era:

Estilo Heidi (1): Se refiere a ir saltando como las cabras, Heidi vivían en los Alpes con las cabras, por eso viene esa expresión.

Canarias (2): Las hermosas Islas Canarias, en mitad del Atlantico, la playa que describo es una playa de Lanzarote llamada "Caletón Blanco"/mm/21518.gif Una foto de la playa, hermosa ¿verdad?

Zoco (3): No es el típico zoco de tiendas, en Canarias, o por lo menos aquí se refiere a unas construcciones de piedras que se suelen poner en las playas para evitar el viento. /assets/touristguide/caleton1.jpg

Hay se pueden ver más o menos bien los zoco.


	9. Chapter 7

Las mesas estaban a un lado todas apretadas, en su lugar habían puesto butacas, donde estaban sentados los espectadores

Paul se iba a ir a la barra para tomarse algo, se detuvo cuando las luces se apagaron y la sala se lleno de humo. Adam tiró de su pantalón y lo sentó de nuevo. A su alrededor se oyó una voz varonil:

-Señores y señoras, llego el espectáculo de media noche: Alice Albinka y su voz.

El escenario se ilumino de rojo y rosas, con amarillo y naranja. Sonó una música oriental, jóvenes y sensuales chicas salieron, rodeando toda la sala, vistiendo faldas de diferentes colores y brillos, moviendo la cintura al son de la canción, con top a juegos, tenían pañuelos en su rostro que tapaban la mitad del mismo.

En el escenario salió la figura de la doctora, vestida con un traje largo, palabra de honor, de color naranja suave. A simple vista parecía demasiado grande para ella y dificultoso a la hora de moverse. Su fino rostro estaba sereno, sus ojos cerrados iban pintados con un suave naranja y sus labios brillaban bajo las luces que si iban atenuando. Sus manos agarraron el micrófono, sus ojos se fueron abriendo, como si de un bello sueño despertase.

La música fue aumentando de volumen. La canción había empezado:

Can't you see my feelings?

They're like a whirlwind

leaving all my daydreams

'cause I need to go outside.

Close your eyes and hear me

We don't have eternity

singing your songs since years ago

Now I just wanna go away.

I wanna live it my own way

Thinkin' back it is alright

I wanna live it my own way,

This is what I feel inside.

Yes, there's so much to lose by your side,

I wanna live it my own way

Every time, oh yeah.

I say, don't, don't take my time

I say, don't, don't, 'cause I want my life.

Ya no quiero que te vayas,

Yo no vivo sin ti

Necesito verte every moment

I don't wanna loose my heart

It's looking only for you

But I'm falling for you

Si te quedas a mi lado yo te doy mi calor

Sólo quiero que me des cariño

Oye banghra

Listen banghra!

Now I just wanna go away

I wanna live it my own way

Thinkin' back it is alright

I wanna live it my own way,

This is what I feel inside.

Yes, there's so much to lose by your side,

I wanna live it my own way

Every time, oh yeah.

I say, don't, don't take my time

I say, don't, don't, 'cause I want my life.

Can't you see my feelings?

They're like a whirlwind

leaving all my daydreams

'cause I need to go outside.

Close your eyes and hear me

We don't have eternity

singing your songs since years ago

Now I just wanna go away.

I wanna live it my own way

Thinkin' back it is alright

I wanna live it my own way,

This is what I feel inside.

Yes, there's so much to lose by your side,

I wanna live it my own way

Every time, oh yeah

I wanna live it my own way

Thinkin' back it is alright

I wanna live it my own way,

This is what I feel inside.

Yes, there's so much to lose by your side,

I wanna live it my own way

Every time, oh yeah

I say, don't, don't take my time

I say, don't, don't, 'cause I want my life

Ahora si que no entendían nada de lo que pasaba, su doctora estaba encima de un escenario cantando, y vale tenia muy buena voz, pero ¿qué hacía allí?

Kester volvió a llenar todo con humo, Alice bajo y se reunió con los demás.

-¿Qué tal he estado?-preguntó mirando a Jeff.

-Has estado como siempre-le dijo Estelle-Sin superarme.

-Anda deja a Alice, y vamos, que Kester esta por salir y no quiero que me discuta como siempre-Ente Bella y Miner se llevaron a una idiotizada Alice, que de nuevo se había perdido en la inmensidad de la salvaje mirada de Jeff.

Kester estaba en el escenario, rodeado por las siete chicas, iba ataviado con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca de asillas gruesas. Su pelo estaba de punta y sus ojos iban maquillados en negro, profundizando su mirada.

Para él la musica también empezó:

Vivo en un archipiélago

donde tocan el tambor

y la gente se mueve

en medio del Atlántico

donde vivimos tú y yo

donde se que me quieren

vivo en un archipiélago

donde tocan el tambo

y la gente se mueve

en medio del Atlántico

donde vivimos tú y yo

donde sé que me quieren

vivo donde el viento da la vuelta

donde tocas a la puerta

y te abren el corazón

vivo en la tierra de mi padre

donde me crió mi madre

donde tengo yo un amor

vivo lejos del Caribe ardiente

de su música caliente

de su salsa y su sabor

pero la llevamos muy presente

mira que curiosamente

heredamos su calor

Vivo en un archipiélago

donde tocan el tambor

y la gente se mueve

en medio del Atlántico

donde vivimos tú y yo

donde sé que me quieren

Vivo de las prisas apartado

y me dicen aplatanado

y tal vez tengan razón

pero ustedes y yo sabemos

que hay gente que va sin frenos

y no llegan a mejor

Vivo por que dios me lo permite

y no hay razón que limite

al hombre y su libertad

Vivo alejado de las penas

y me voy a las verbenas

a cumplir su voluntad

Vivo en un archipiélago

donde tocan el tambor

y la gente se mueve

en medio del Atlántico

donde vivimos tú y yo

donde sé que me quieren…

Se volvió a oscurecer, todo, esta vez se quedaron en el escenario solo quedaron Jetzuvely, Kíbele y Ordell.

-Bueno-empezó Jetzuvely-Ya pasó la canción de nuestras bellas islas, y hay que volver a lo de siempre.

-Como bien ha dicho, mi hermana-siguió Kíbele-Hay que seguir, y tenemos una canción, que tendrán que bailar, porque si no, no tiene gracia.

-Empezad a moveros que la canción comienza-Ordell cerró el guión.

Los tres bajaron, los camareros iban quitando las butacas, por lo que la gente solo podía quedarse en pie. La música empezó a sonar, los hombres se acercaban a las pocas mujeres que allí había, bailando muy pegaditos, de manera sensual.

-Me voy a la barra-dictamino Paul. Ya en la barra le atendió Bella-Tráeme un whisky, por favor.

-A mi me traes un martín, por favor-A su lado se sentó Undertaker con cara de traumatizado.

-¿Por qué crees que…?-empezó a preguntar.

-Sus razones habrán tenido, por ahí viene Matt.

En efecto, siguiendo a la camarera, por fuera de la barra venía Matt Hardy con su estilo seductor, mientras la chica sonreía de cada tontería que el mayor de los hermanos le decía.

-Aquí tenéis las bebidas-Bella les colocó las bebidas.-Son cinco dólares.

-Buenas noches, Matt-Triple H le puso la mano en el hombro y al pobre Matt casi le da un infarto en cuanto lo vio y salió corriendo hacia el otro lado.

En toda la noche no volvieron a encontrarse, pero ver la cara de miedo del moreno, los divirtió.


	10. Chapter 8

Las mesas estaban a un lado todas apretadas, en su lugar habían puesto butacas, donde estaban sentados los espectadores

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que algunos luchadores se habían enterado de lo que Alice hacía en su tiempo libre, molestar a Matt y a Jeff con comentarios sobre esa noche se había convertido en su nueva diversión, hasta que ambos hermanos les contaron toda la verdad y acordaron no decir nada.

Sin embargo más de una vez, en la que Jeff estaba hablando con la doctora, y esta tenía un paciente, el hombre se daba cuenta de las miradas que le enviaban al cuerpo de la chica, que no se enteraba de mucho.

Matt sin embargo los había pillado hablando de su cuerpo como si se tratase de un trozo de carne que pudiesen comprar, pero ya no solo de la doctora, había escuchado a MVP hablar sobre la barman, en clara alusión a que tenía muchas ganas de tener una cita con ella, y eso no lo podría consentir, porque algo que también había ocurrido en las dos semanas que habían pasado era el noviazgo de Bella con Matt: al principio fue un reto: Salir con el chico y probar, pero después a la morena le había encantado que detrás de esa careta de chico seductor se hallaba un hombre que sabía amarla y respetarla.

Ordell había entablado buena amistad con Jeff y de vez en cuando salían, aunque Jeff no dejase de pensar en Alice, en su pelo negro, en sus ojos oscuros, en como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, en como podían perderse el uno en los ojos del otro sin apenas darse cuenta.

Y también sabía que se había enamorado, ya estaba lejos el día en el que sintió ese calor llenarlo, y las ganas de abrazarla y besarla apasionadamente en la enfermería, no, esos días estaban lejos, ahora solo tenía ganas de abrazarla, de mimarla, con cuidado y amor con el que la recubriría de mil maneras diferentes.

Randy Orton, otro con el que había entablado relación amistosa, más bien porque el chico estaba coladito por los huesos de la sensual y misteriosa Riheca, que había resultado ser verdadera policía.

Ese día estaba Alice llegando al trabajo, su cuerpo estaba pesado, pero aun así tenia que trabajar. Hoy le esperaban analizar algunas muestras de sangre, que esperaban encima de su escritorio, dentro de una pequeña caja de cartón. Las llevo a la mesa que había colocado en un lado de su despacho, junto con algunos instrumentos necesarios para las arduas y complicadas investigaciones.

Saco dos de las muestras, Triple H y Undertaker. Suspiró, se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo y comenzó con los análisis.

Ya casi rozaban las ocho de la noche, era martes y no había luchas, por lo que no habría pacientes. La puerta se abrió y Jeff entró, Alice estaba apuntando algo en unos folios y no lo había oído entrar, se acercó por detrás y le tapo los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?-modificó su propia voz que sonó desafinada.

-¿David?-la chica puso las manos sobre las de Jeff y sonrió-No podemos hacer esto aquí, podría venir alguien…

-¿Qué?-Jeff la miro a los ojos y ambos sonrieron, pero ya no dejaron de mirarse, ella solo se concentraba en el verde de sus ojos y el en la profundidad de su iris.

-Era…una…broma-la chica parpadeo y volvió a sus apuntes sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pensé que hoy irías a ayudar en el bar.

-No, tengo que terminar esto-dijo haciendo alusión a la caja casi vacía-Solo me quedan tres y luego iré a casa.

-Nunca he estado en tu casa-comentó al aire-Quiero ir.

-¿Por qué no te vienes mañana a cenar?

-Por mi encantado.-se sentó en un taburete cercano-¿Por qué tan rojita?

-¿Roja?

No se había dado cuenta, pero la pesadez de su cuerpo se había convertido en un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la sangre estaba demasiado concentrada en sus mejillas, sin embargo no quería preocupar a su amigo.

-Pareces un tomate.

-No es nada, se me quitara en seguida.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Alice termino, pero ya era muy tarde como para estar ahí. En cuanto la doctora quiso levantarse un fuerte mareo la hizo tambalearse y apoyarse en la mesa mientras parpadeaba. Jeff estaba observando lo escrito y no se dio cuenta.

-¿Son los resultados de los análisis?

-Sí, solo tengo algunos aquí, el resto los hago en casa cuando puedo.

-¿Los míos están aquí?

-Los tuyos son los últimos que haré porque no me quieres.

-Yo te amo, querida Julieta-puso una pose dramática-¿Cómo osáis negar que yo os amo con la fuerza del oleaje embravecido en una noche de tormenta?

-Romeo, vos no me amáis como decís-ella imito la postura de una mujer a punto de desmayarse-Si me amaséis de esa manera, me harías tuya en este momento.

Esa simple frase altero la escena, en ambas mentes se creó una serie escenas de caricias que iban y venían, explorándose ambos cuerpos ardientes, lenguas entrelazadas por la pasión del momento y ojos que brillaban de emoción. Pero el juego no terminó.

-Entonces, despojaos de esa mascara de seriedad y dolor-sus sonrisas se habían borrado, dejando paso a la seriedad, ocultando un importante mensaje-Dejad que os descubra, dejadme haceros mía en su totalidad

Entre los brazos del luchador, Alice sentía se moriría, ante la pasión de las palabras que aquellos labios que la atraían como un imán, como la miel al oso, como un dulce manjar, no podía apartar la mirada de las hipnotizantes pupilas del otro, que la atrapaban como una tela de araña, que la enredaba como la mayor red. Aquel calor que la envolvía cuando estaba con Jeff aumentaba y hacía que su cuerpo latiese al son de su corazón con solo tocarla.

-Pues descúbrame, noble Romeo-su voz sonaba segura, seria, ambos rostros se iban acercando sin que ninguna de las dos mentes pudiera detener el impulso de su cuerpo, primero fue el roce del tanteo, un jugueteo, un ir y venir, y luego se convirtió en un contacto permanente. La lengua del de ojos verdes, lamió con ternura los labios de la otra, pidiendo permiso para penetrar en su húmeda cavidad, donde invito a bailar a su compañera, a danzar en una guerra sin vencedor ni vencido. Sus ojos cerrados, aun cuando se separaron, sus labios húmedos, la respiración agitada, el corazón descontrolado, el pensamiento confundido y un millar de mariposas que revoloteaban en el estómago. Un placer que no habían sentido hasta ese momento.

Jeff fue el primero en despertar de aquel sueño, el culpable de que aquella fantasía acabase, se retiro y pedía disculpas entre estúpidos balbuceos, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió para correr, dejando a una anonadada doctora, a quien comenzaban a confundirse las ideas. Su visión comenzó a ser borrosa, su cuerpo temblaba, su sangre ardía, cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la pared, se notaba cansada. Lo ultimo que vio fue el rostro de alguien asomar por la puerta antes de que todo a su alrededor se volviese oscuro.


	11. Chapter 9

Las mesas estaban a un lado todas apretadas, en su lugar habían puesto butacas, donde estaban sentados los espectadores

Se sentía extraña, su cuerpo ardía como si la estuviesen quemando viva, pero entre tanta oscuridad había algo de luz, alguien a su lado acariciaba su rostro con un paño y humedecía sus labios con el cuidado de quien limpia un hermoso jarrón. Abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue sus ojos castaños, luego una cortina de pelo rubio que caía por el otro lado, y una sonrisa que más que alegre, era sarcástica.

-¿Qué…?-se intentó levantar, mas aquel hombre la obligo tiernamente a recostarla.

-Tranquila-Triple H le retiró un mechón de cabello de la frente húmeda-Tienes fiebre y no es bueno tengas tantos sobreesfuerzos.

-Todavía no he terminado el trabajo.

Una excusa barata, pero justa.

-Ya lo terminarás cuando te recuperes.

A regañadientes, volvió a recostarse, Paul era un hombre terco, como se solía decir en su tierra, como un burro viejo, y no se quiso apartar de ella en toda la tarde, por lo menos hasta que se le bajara la fiebre y pudiese irse a su casa a descansar.

Sobre las once de la noche, Alice se pudo poner de pie y caminar sin tambalearse como si estuviese ebria. Fuera del aparcamiento esperaba su moto, sin embargo no tenía ganas de conducir. Se puso el casco y condujo hasta su casa, pues si no se la llevaba se la podrían llevar y se quedaría sin medio de transporte.

Su casa estaba solitaria, como siempre que entraba por la puerta le daban inmensas ganas de llorar su soledad, aun así fue a la cocina se preparó algo ligero y fue a comer en el salón, donde había dos sillones, uno al lado del otro de forma perpendicular, una mesa en el centro con algunas fotos de su familia y amigos, la televisión estaba frente al sillón más grande. Se sentó y encendió la tele, pero no la veía, su mente aun recordaba el beso con Jeff, llevo sus dedos a los labios, donde tenía la sensación de tener otros sobre ellos. Se recostó, dejando volar sus recuerdos, sin saber muy bien como se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente ya no tenía malestar y pudo ponerse a trabajar, esta vez analizaría la sangre de las divas, no eran muchas muestras las que le quedaban de las chicas de la WWE, pero si se las quitaba de encima podría concentrarse en las de los luchadores.

Más o menos al mediodía recibió una llamada de la oficina, pues el show comenzaría a las cuatro y no a las seis, por lo que debía ir ya si quería llegar a tiempo de prepararlo todo. Entonces recordó que esa noche había quedado con Jeff Hardy para cenar, dejo las cosas encima de la mesa del salón y corrió a la nevera, se había puesto muy nerviosa y no se acordaba ni de lo que haría esa noche para cenar. Tenía para hacer una lasaña, saco los ingredientes, la carne tenía que descongelarse y luego hervirla, pero se tenía que ir. Dejo la carne descongelándose y los demás ingredientes fuera.

Llego a la oficina justo a tiempo, puso todo en orden y se metió en su despacho.

Las horas pasaron rápidas, solo tuvo que saturar a Randy Orton la frente, y a Dalip Singh (El gran Kali/The great Khali) a quien le habían abierto la cabeza. Pero en todo el día no había visto al Hardy menor.

Cuando a las seis ya se iba decidió pasar antes por los vestuarios de Raw a ver si alguien lo había visto, si no en Smackdown! le preguntaría a Matt, al que si había visto. Respiro hondo antes de tocar la puerta, intentando no pensar en lo que había más allá de esa puerta. Fue Randy quien se asomó, al verla se puso rojo, y es que allí dentro estaban todos en toallas o algunos plenamente al descubierto.

-Perdón, ¿esta Jeff?-al chico se le fue el sonrojo ante el rostro de pena que tenía la doctora.

-Espera-volvió a entrar, miro entre todos los luchadores que lo miraban a la vez.- ¿Alguien ha visto a Jeff?

El chico en cuestión acababa de salir de la ducha e iba en su mundo cuando escucho su nombre, miro a Randy y este le señalo la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-abrió la puerta en su totalidad, dejando a la vista de la chica la visión de todos los luchadores de Raw de una manera poco digna.

Al ver a la chica se sonrojó y cerró la puerta.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste quien era?-le susurró a Randy.

-No preguntaste.

-Serás…-la puerta volvió a ser tocada.-No puedo hablar con ella.

-Oh, vamos-de la nada salio un Triple H con una toalla, armado con una silla-O sales ya, o te vamos a linchar aquí.

Algunos de los presentes lo miraron fulminadores, y entonces se decidió a salir, no quería que lo golpeasen por haber abierto la puerta de esa manera.

-Perdona, Alice-al salir Alice no era la que estaba allí, si no Matt que lo miró como si estuviese viendo a un extraterrestre.

-¿Alice?-sonrió-Tu si que estás mal.

-Cállate, Matt. ¿Qué querías?

De la nada su propio hermano le pegó un puñetazo, al caer su peso hacia atrás la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

-Eso quería.

Matt se fue enfadado, sin dar explicaciones de por qué le pegaba sin haberle hecho nada. Tras el Triple H alzaba la silla y le golpeaba en la cabeza, mandándolo a la habitación de los sueños.

Se despertó en la enfermería a su lado estaba Alice, pero no le miraba, estaba hablando por teléfono.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos.-fue lo último que dijo y le miró para agachar la mirada.

-¿Qué…?

-Paul Levesque te golpeó con una silla y te trajeron aquí.

-Ah.

Todo quedó en silencio, Jeff miraba a la pared tras la doctora, y ella era incapaz de quitar su vista de su teléfono móvil.

-Lo de ayer…-empezó la chica mientras se sonrojaba.

-A mi, me gusto-interrumpió el hombre-Pero si te molesto, podemos…olvidarlo.

-A mi…también me gusto el beso-se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

Jeff la miró, se sentó en la camilla, quedando muy cerca del rostro de la chica, observo sus hermosas facciones, su hermoso sonrojo.

-Eres…hermosa-el hombre siempre había sido atrevido pero en ese momento se sentía como un alfiler.

Alice lo miro, sus ojos brillaban con fuerza.

-Yo he necesitado mucho tiempo para prepararme y decirte esto-Respiro hondo, se levanto de la silla-Tal vez no quieras volver a verme, y lo entenderé, he pedido una semana de baja, he estado enferma y quiero recuperarme del todo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo…Jeff, yo…-las palabras no le salían, estaba comenzando a temblar, las piernas no le respondían y su estómago se había vuelto de piedra-No me odies por esto…-volvió a respirar profundamente-Te amo, Jeff.

Todo quedo en silencio, Jeff la miraba esperando que dijese que era una broma, que su hermano llegase y se burlase, pero nada sucedió. Entonces comprendió que era verdad que la chica le quería, que era correspondido y el no lo sabía. Había llegado su turno, tenía que decirle la verdad.

-Yo…

-Lo siento-la doctora tapo su boca-Siento habértelo dicho de esta manera, pero ya no lo soportaba, comprenderé que no quieras verme más.

Alice se quito la bata y salio corriendo, en el pasillo se oía el resonar de los tacones de las botas al chocar con el suelo ante la desesperada carrera de la joven, pero para ella, muy dentro de su cuerpo, llegando al alma, solo sonaba los pedazos de corazón que se rompía sin cuidado. Sus ojos se desbordaban, era incapaz de ver por donde iba, se guiaba por su instinto. No era capaz de oír nada a su alrededor, los oídos le pitaban sin consideración.

En el aparcamiento frenó, seco sus lágrimas y entonces pudo comprobar que su única salida era marcharse muy lejos, huir y esconder la cabeza como un avestruz, lamerse las heridas como un perro viejo y no mirar atrás.


	12. Chapter 10

Las mesas estaban a un lado todas apretadas, en su lugar habían puesto butacas, donde estaban sentados los espectadores

Una semana, una tortuosa semana sin saber nada de la chica que le había robado el corazón. Para la directiva de la WWE no supuso ningún problema que estuviese una semana de baja, pero para Jeff Hardy, el no verla, no oírla suponía la peor tortura a la que pudiesen someterlo. Matt había escuchado incrédulo como se le declaraban a su hermano y este no respondía, perdiendo una oportunidad de oro, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la actitud conformista que había tomado, el como le había dicho que buscaría un clavo que sacase otro clavo.

El primer día de baja, Matt le había explicado a Jeff que le había pegado porque vio como le cerraba la puerta en las narices a una desconcertada Alice, que se marchaba triste por su desplante.

Por otra parte, Alice se dedicaba al bar de Miner a tiempo completo, se marchaba cuando cerraba y volvía cuando abría, actuaba y bailaba, servía mesas y ayudaba en la barra. Hacía todo lo que podía para quitarse de la cabeza al único hombre que no desaparecía de su pensamiento. Suspiraba cada dos minutos y a veces la veían quedarse mirando a la nada con cara de angustia, sin saber que pensaba en ese momento, en momentos en el que pensaba que si le pasaba algo ella no estaría allí para ayudarlo.

Esa era una de las noches en las que se dedicaba por completo al trabajo, en ese momento estaba en los camerinos, ayudando a Jetzuvely y Kíbele a prepararse para su actuación. Las mellizas iban y venían, ambas con sus trajes semi puestos, preguntando si habían visto sus tacones o sus diademas. Ella se encargaba de terminar de cerrarles los corsés mientras las dos no paraban quietas. Su móvil, prendido a su cinto, comenzó a sonar, miró la pantalla, era Lita.

-¿Diga?

-Hola ¿Alice?

-Sí, soy yo, ¿qué pasa Lita?-intentaba peinar a una inquieta Kíbele que buscaba entre el maquillaje un pintalabios que combinase con su vestido.

-Verás, es que, no sé como decirte esto-Tras ella se oyeron risitas cómplices.

-¿Le ocurrió algo a algún luchador?-su voz sonó desesperada por un instante y ambas hermanas la miraron.

-No, es que, tal vez no sea la indicada, te paso a María.

-Hola, Drta.-la suave voz de la más inocente de las Divas sonó a través del móvil-¿Regresas mañana no?

-Sí-negó a sus compañeras para que se tranquilizaran-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Eso es un secreto, pero te queríamos pedir que mañana trajeses ese traje de cuero negro tan mono que tienes.

-¿Mi traje para montar en moto?

-Ese mismo. Nos vemos, preciosa.-La llamada se cortó.

En el vestuario de Raw había una reunión, algunos de Smackdown!, Divas y Raw se reunieron para escuchar la historia de la cara larga de Jeff, la baja sorpresiva de Alice y demás asuntos entorno a esa pareja que no se juntaba.

-Ya esta hecho-le dio el móvil a Lita.

-¿Estáis seguras de esta locura?-John Cena miraba a las Divas como a diablesas.

-Tranquilo, John-Candice lo miró de arriba a bajo-Somos Divas, sabemos que hacer para que algunos hombres reaccionen.

-De esto ni una palabra a Jeff-Matt estaba sentado al lado de un divertido Triple H.

-El no se enterara hasta que le demos la sorpresa.-MVP hacía promesa mientras le daba una palmada a Randy Orton que no entendía que hacía el ahí.

-Hay que ultimar unos detalles más-Lita miro a Matt.- ¿Quién los llevará al ring?

-Yo pido llevar y mantener a Jeff en su silla-Paul no perdería la oportunidad de reírse de alguien-Seguro que Shawn me ayuda.

Batista y Undertaker, a ambos lados de Randy se miraron un segundo antes de levantar la mano a la vez.

-Yo llevo Alice-al oír que la voz del otro acompañaba en la frase a la suya propia se miraron de manera que "si las miradas matasen…"-He dicho que la llevo yo.

-La lleváis los dos-Maria los miró-No podemos confiarnos, todo tiene que salir bien.

-¿Alguien me puede decir lo que hago yo aquí?-la voz de Orton sonó en mitad del barullo.

-Yo te explico, Randal-Candice a la carga-Tú y John nos ayudaréis a que esto parezca una cosa del programa, simplemente tendréis que actuar como si no supieseis nada y luego apoyaríais a los que sobramos para que se unan de una vez.

Alto y claro, todos sonrieron, se estrecharon las manos los unos a los otros y se dispersaron para que nadie descubriese su plan.

Jeff por su parte estaba llegando a los vestuarios después de una entrevista, venia como solía venir desde hacía una semana, mirando al suelo, arrastrando los pies y con los hombros caídos. Por el camino se encontró a Kelly quien lo saludo con una sonrisa que no correspondió y ella lo miro extrañada.

Alice por su parte terminó de peinar a las hermanas, de maquillarlas y tranquilizarlas. Luego de que ambas salieran se sentó, mirando al vacío, pensando en la forma de su rostro, en su sonrisa, en su voz, en sus labios, suspiro, sin percatarse de las miradas de Kester y Bella, ambos apoyados en la pared, como si se tratasen de estatuas de ángeles guardianes, estaban serios, pero no enfadados, conocían ambas versiones y comprendían que nadie tuvo la culpa, solo el silencio indebido que se había formado en el momento equivocado. Miner los sorprendió a ambos, observo a su amiga y se dirigió con una sonrisa hacia ella.

-Alice, cariño-la llamo cuando se encontró a unos pasos de ella-Te necesito en la barra, Estelle va a preparar a Bella para su actuación.

La morena volvió a la realidad, recordó que esa noche era la más importante del mes, Bella cantaría, solo ocurría una vez, pues no era que le desagradase, pero Bella prefería estar detrás de la barra sirviendo copas, que encima de un escenario, siendo observaba por un numeroso público masculino que la devoraba con la mirada. Suspiró, sentía que el tiempo se le iba volando cuando se iba a encontrar con Jeff al día siguiente, sin embargo antes era todo lo contrario, el tiempo iba muy lento si no estaba con él. Se puso tras la barra abarrotada, se dirigió a un grupo que la llamaba, hay comenzaba su trabajo. A los veinte minutos de estar sirviendo copas oyó una voz familiar, se giro y vio la sonrisa de Matt Hardy.

-Hola.-la saludo-¿He llegado tarde?

-No, Bella saldrá enseguida.

La voz de Kester interrumpió la conversación al presentar el espectáculo del mes, que había atraído a toda la muchedumbre que llenaba el local esa noche.

-Hay esta, disfrútalo.

Se despidió con un gesto y siguió sirviendo copas, mientras la tranquila voz de la mística cantante inundaba el bar con su armonioso canto de sirena. Una noche tranquila en opinión de algunos, la más tortuosa en la de otros, pero especial…para todos.


	13. Chapter 11

Las mesas estaban a un lado todas apretadas, en su lugar habían puesto butacas, donde estaban sentados los espectadores

Arribó la oficina con puntualidad, llevaba puesto el traje que María le había pedido que trajese. Un mono (1) de cuerpo completo de cuero negro, con botas de tacón también negras. Ese traje lo solía usar cuando montaba su salvaje Kawasaki, pero no le gustaba que le quedase tan apretado, por lo que por encima se ponía una gabardina negra. Con ese atuendo parecía una heroína de ficción que tanto le nombraban en el bar de Miner, pero de la que nunca se acordaba, sin embargo era incapaz de tirarlo, porque había sido un regalo de Bella y lo apreciaba mucho.

En la enfermería cambio la gabardina negra por la bata, la abrochó, ocultando el traje. La noche fue tranquila, no había muchas luchas, porque el evento especial era un espectáculo de las Divas.

No había pasado una hora cuando recibió una llamada de Riheca, estaba contentísima, se había atrevido a llamar a Randy y pedirle una cita, eso le hizo rodar los ojos, pensando en que sus amigas estaban locas, y también en la suerte que tenían de ser correspondidas con un amor que sentía le faltaba a ella.

Luego llego MVP, ese hombre era tan gracioso que ya con su entrada de tipo chulo hacía que riera, esta vez llego argumentando que tenía una profunda herida en el corazón porque no le correspondía, y ella sentía que si estaba en el día de los enamorados y no se había enterado.

A las nueve en punto, como las chica de la WWE les habían dicho, Randy y John se presentaron en el ring con fingida cara de no entender el porque les habían llamado. Ya dentro del cuadrilátero, las fogosas mujeres los sentaron y ataron sus manos con suaves pañuelos de seda. Comenzaron a jugar entre ellas, sensualmente, mandando miradas provocadoras, señales ocultas del verdadero show que estaba por comenzar.

Dentro, Shawn Michael y Paul Levesque, armados con una soga y un martillo entraron en el vestuario, donde Jeff Hardy observaba divertido por los monitores las caras de sufrimiento de sus compañeros sin saber lo que le iba a suceder a él.

Primero le rodeo la cintura una cuerda y luego sintió el frío metal de un martillo en su cuello.

-Te tenemos-la divertida voz del rompe corazones sonó a su izquierda.

-Si te mueves te llevamos inconsciente-Y a su derecha con un martillo peligroso el Rey de Reyes.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Ya te enteraras-DX había sido puesto en modo ON.

Llevándolo atado, y amenazándolo, con algún que otro comentario burlón, Jeff fue subido al cuadrilátero donde John Cena y Randy Orton habían escapado de los encantos de hechiceras de las Divas para situarse al lado de los comentaristas. Lita cogió al Hardy menor y lo sentó en una silla atándolo de pies y manos, la soga la ataron a la segunda cuerda y lo amordazaron. El de ojos verdes comenzaba a tener miedo. La música de su hermano sonó, el entro, pero en vez de ayudarlo como tendría que haber echo como buen hermano, se sentó al lado de los dos luchadores tendiéndoles un paquete de palomitas a cada uno de una caja que había traído especialmente para el improvisado publico profesional en lucha. Luego sonó la música de MVP quien también se sentó para ver el espectáculo, tomando un paquete de la caja.

En la enfermería, Batista y Mark Calaway observaban a su indefensa presa.

-Perdona, Alice.-Batista entro con un sobre en las manos mientras mentalmente se frotaba las manos-María nos dio esto para ti.

La chica leyó la carta.

_Tu sorpresa espera en el ring, si quieres verla tendrás que quitarte esa bata blanca que llevas y sacar la mujer que llevas dentro. Si te resistes, David y Mark tienen órdenes de traerte a la fuerza y nosotras nos encargaremos del resto. _

_Se buena y hazme caso, que tienes a dos colosos frente a ti._

_Besos._

_María._

Por primera vez sintió miedo de lo que aquellos dos hombres, altos, fuertes y sin aparente piedad pudiesen hacerle.

Pensó en sus posibilidades: cooperar y salir ilesa o resistirse y arriesgarse a que los dos colosos frente a ella la llevasen a la fuerza.

Con la vergüenza de quien se desnuda frente a veinte personas se quito la bata, dejando al descubierto el traje de cuero, maldiciendo a María y a Lita en el proceso.

Undertaker y Batista se sonrojaron, pero fueron incapaces de desviar la mirada de sensual cuerpo femenino frente a ellos.

-¿Podríais…?

La chica no termino la frase pero los luchadores la entendieron y se dieron la vuelta, abriendo la marcha hacia el ring. Cuando iban a llegar, se giraron para dejar espacio, pero tras ellos no había nadie, se miraron interrogantes y echaron a correr por el pasillo.

Alice había aprovechado que los otros no le prestaban atención para huir, había visto por uno de los monitores que estaban por todos lados como en el cuadrilátero estaban las Divas con un "secuestrado" Jeff Hardy y ella no tenía las fuerzas para enfrentarse a él y tenía menos valor para salir como iba frente a toda esa gente. Los tacones resonaban en las paredes y de vez en cuando tenía que esquivar a algún incauto que se metía en medio.

Tenía la respiración agitada y tuvo que pararse, no creía la pillasen tan rápido, se podía permitir un receso para recuperar el aliento. Se apoyó en la pared y suspiró. Se irguió y se encontró con El Animal al final del pasillo, tenía esa sonrisa que solía ponerle a los rivales, se dio la vuelta para huir, pero en el lado contrario estaba El Enterrador, la miraba tan mal como a sus compañeros, no había escapatoria, ambos hombres abarcaban casi la totalidad del ancho del pasillo. Ni siguiera intento escapar se apoyó en la pared, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando la cogieron como costal de papas (2).

Fuera se comenzó a llenar todo de humo, sonando la canción de "I walk alone" (3), y la luz se atenúo, la gente estaba confundida, y más se confundieron al ver la pirotecnia de "La metralleta".

Jeff miró incrédulo cuando posaron frente a él a Alice, que miraba el suelo y se mordía el labio, llevaba aquel traje tan sexy, dejando ver sus curvas de mujer, sin hacerle perder la inocencia de niña que conservaba a pesar de estar en la edad adulta. Se sonrojó y miró a otro lado, el público, sobretodo masculino, silbaba la presentación de la nueva "Diva" con el entusiasmo de un niño frente a un nuevo juguete.

No había micrófonos, todo se entendía, en aquellas barreras que se habían auto impuesto, no había miradas, no había palabras, solo el lastimero silencio que aullaba sus nombres con compasión.

María tomo la palabra.

-Señores y señoras-la atención volvió a la Diva-Creo que todos tenéis una imagen de este bombón muy equivocada.

-No es una Diva-siguió Lita quien acariciaba la cabeza de Jeff, haciendo que subiera la mirada al cuerpo de la joven frente a él-Esta dulzura es la doctora de la WWE, pero también canta.

-Preguntémosle a los telespectadores especiales que les parece nuestra compañera-La presentadora Lynna García había sido previamente avisada y tomaba parte en la estrategia-¿Señores luchadores de la WWE?

-Yo creo que es muy buena chica.-Shawn Michael intentaba no mirar al cuadrilátero.-Y seguro mis compañero pensaran lo mismo, pero yo todavía no la he oído cantar.

-Entonces, Shawn, que cante-las luces volvieron a atenuarse, el ring se lleno de humo, el público aulló de emoción, pero cuando todo se dispersó sobre el ring había una banda de músicos que esperaban la señal. Le dieron el micrófono a la sorprendida Alice que no planeaba estar ahí y menos cantar.

Todos la miraban expectante, incluso Jeff, que le suplicaba con la mirada le dejase hablar porque la mordaza se lo impedía.

Viajar por dentro de ti,

algo por lo que todo daría

buceando en tu interior,

mirando en cada esquina.

Los músicos tocaban, pero la voz no salía de la garganta de la petrificada doctora, sino que la voz de multiplicaba, de ambos sexos, armoniosamente compuesta. La vida volvió a inundarla, la fuerzas la empujaron al pie del precipicio al que no se había acercado, había llegado el momento de regresar al aire, volando libre y sin ataduras.

(1) Mono: No es el animal, es una prenda de vestir. No sé si las conozcan pero por si acaso. Es una especie de pantalón o falda que esta cosido a una camisa o tirantes, muy lindo.

(2) Esto no es una palabra, solo una justificación, soy de Canarias, y como todos comprenderán no voy a usar palabras que no suelo usar, patatas como muchos las conocerán aquí son papas, y papas se quedan. Así como muchas otras palabras, no las voy a cambiar.

(3) "I walk alone": Creo que se escribe así, si no el verbo en pasado, pero es la canción de David Batista.


	14. Final

Las mesas estaban a un lado todas apretadas, en su lugar habían puesto butacas, donde estaban sentados los espectadores

Todos la miraban expectante, incluso Jeff, que le suplicaba con la mirada le dejase hablar porque la mordaza se lo impedía.

Viajar por dentro de ti,

algo por lo que todo daría

buceando en tu interior,

mirando en cada esquina.

Los músicos tocaban, pero la voz no salía de la garganta de la petrificada doctora, sino que la voz de multiplicaba, de ambos sexos, armoniosamente compuesta. La vida volvió a inundarla, la fuerzas la empujaron al pie del precipicio al que no se había acercado, había llegado el momento de regresar al aire, volando libre y sin ataduras.

Empezando por tus pies

haciéndote cosquilla

llegaré hasta la razón

y nublarte la vista

En ese momento la voz de Alice llenó el estadio, no había sido consciente de que la ultima estrofa había cantado sola, que sus misteriosos compañeros no la seguían, que le habían dejado la majestuosidad del momento para ella para que se declarase como quisiera, que volviese a brillar con el esplendor de antaño.

Usar mis llaves

para abrir tu corazón

mudarme allí,

dentro de ti.

Quiero ser

ocupa de tu corazón

quiero amanecer contigo

sin temor

soñar contigo

temblar tu frío

llorar tu pena

amor en pena

Un mensaje oculto, pero que estaba claro: el deseo de ser ella quien estuviese dentro de él, como él se había adueñado de su corazón, sin que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta, siendo libres y felices, sin las amargas ataduras, pero aun así, siendo uno, sin ser una pareja.

Respirar en tu pulmón

al ritmo de tu vida

acurrucarme en tu piel

reírme con tu risa

tararear una canción

sentada en tus oídos

y bailar al mismo son

al son de tus latidos

Y lo hacía, sin Alice, Jeff era incapaz de respirar, de vivir porque su corazón se detenia cuando ella no estaba cerca. Y a cada palabra que decía, él iba perdiendo el control de su órgano vital que ardía con la misma pasión que la canción de la doctora.

Usar mis llaves

para abrir tu corazón

Quiero ser

ocupa de tu corazón

quiero amanecer contigo

sin temor

soñar contigo

temblar tu frío

llorar tu pena

amor en pena…

La voz principal ceso con la música, la chica volvía a estar cabizbaja y era incapaz de ver los desesperados movimientos que realizaba Jeff por soltarse, a pesar de que sería una tarea titánica. Las Divas se emocionaron con su lucha contra las ataduras que le habían impuesto y decidieron soltarlo. Ya pudiéndose poner de pie, quito un micrófono a las chicas que bajaron del ring, al igual la banda.

-Aquel día no pude contestarte-empezó la chica levanto la mirada-No pude decirte lo que siento.

-No hace falta que digas nada-Alice sonreía, nadie más que los más cercanos podían oírla-Tal vez te molesto.

-Alice Albinka, yo te deseo-desde el público algunos lo apoyaron, otros le tiraron palomitas-Te quiero, y lo más profundo…es que te amo. No tienes que pedirme ser ocupa de mi corazón, porque ya eres la dueña de mi.

Un profundo "ohhhhhhh" sonó del público, todos aplaudieron, silbaron, una algarabía se formo en el estadio, todos gritaban emocionados la declaración.

-¡Qué se besen!-ambos sobre el cuadrilátero se sonrojaron y miraron a donde procedía la voz, Kester miraba apoyado en la barrera de seguridad.- ¡A qué esperan!

El público pareció apoyarlo y todos corearon la petición, Alice negó cabizbaja sin esperar que Jeff les hiciese caso y la hiciera mirarlo.

-Te he descubierto, bella Julieta-dijo y ambos entendieron el significado.

Se acercaron lentamente, tanteó de labios, sin apresurar el momento que tanto esperaban, una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos, que al unísono fue la señal de profundizar el dulce y adictivo contacto. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, recordando la coreografía que no tuvieron que aprender, porque venía con ellas, con el destino de unirse. Las manos de Alice descansaban en el pecho de Jeff y las de él acariciaban el cabello de ella con una devoción desbordante, queriendo fundirse el uno con el otro, codiciando el éxtasis del amor y la pasión que los envolvía como el aire, tan ínfima y a la vez obligatoria.

-¡Qué pedí un beso, no una escena porno!-al igual que había comenzado aquella locura, ahora terminaba una fantasía, Kester interrumpía el mágico momento.

-Lo siento.-se excusó Alice que parecía incapaz de mirarlo a la cara.

-No pasa nada-la envolvió en un abrazo cálido, cariñoso-Te amo, y ahora que sé que soy correspondido…no te dejaré escapar.

-Hablas como un maltratador-dentro de ese abrazo, la morena habló con una sonrisa-Yo también te amo, Jeff.

Las luces se apagaron por completo, el Hardy menor la cogió en brazos y se escapó de la escena riendo a carcajadas.

-Más vale que huyamos o esos locos de ahí nos harán muchas cosas.-le explico

-Yo prefiero que vayas a mi casa a cenar, como prometiste.

El como escaparon y llegaron a su apartamento fue algo misterioso, él no recordaba el camino y ella no había acabado de entender como se lo explicó. Solo sabían que estaban allí, ambos, mirándose fijamente, pensando lo mucho que quieren a su complemento ideal.

Alice fue la que rompió el contacto, se escapo a la cocina y preparo la lasaña que no había podido preparar la semana anterior.

El olor de la deliciosa comida que se tostaba al horno inundaba la casa, Jeff abrazaba a Alice que descansaba en su pecho.

-Todavía no te he preguntado lo más importante.-Alice lo miró sin entender-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-Sí…sí, quiero.

Solo fueron tres palabras, pero esas palabras adquirieron un significado aun mayor a la hora de ser algo. Se abrazaron.

-Esa lasaña huele bien-todo momento mágico parecía tener un final cómico-Y mi estómago se devorara a sí mismo.

La doctora rió, la pareja se dirigió a la cocina, ella sirvió y comieron felizmente, con alguna mirada que se fugaba y alguna dulce palabra que inevitablemente se decía con la verdad del corazón.

Aquella noche la pasaron juntos, abrazados en la cama de matrimonio del departamento, se besaban de manera pura, mezclada con el fuego que los consumía, repartiendo caricias que se acumulaban en la memoria, siendo devueltas con la misma o mayor dedicación, sin interrumpir el amor que llenaba la habitación con su meloso sabor.

Cuando despertó estaba aun sobre el pecho de un dormido Jeff, a pesar de que no habían hecho nada, se sentía la mujer más especial del mundo con el unico saber de que le correspondían con la misma intensidad que ella amaba.

En el lejano salón sonaba su móvil, con un repiqueteo insistente. Con cuidado se levanto y fue a cogerlo, abrió la tapa y se coloco el aparato en el oído. En el otro lado no se oía si no multitud de preguntas de todo tipo, por lo que opto por cortar la llamada y regresar al lado de la persona que esperaba por ella, al lado de Jeff Hardy, el amor de su vida.


End file.
